A Stag to Her Doe
by Always Real Infinite
Summary: "You can't deny it, Lily. I'm a stag, you're a doe. We're soul mates." Potter whispered. "You'll see, Evans! By the end of the year, you and I will be together, and happily in love!" Lily took a deep breathe and turned, trying to keep her cool. "I look forward to it, Potter,"
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! this is my first Jily- or any harry potter- fanfic! i usually write hunger games fanfics... but since jily is my OTP, i HAD to write about them! hanks to my awsome bestie, Prongs, for being my AMAZING beta! If your wondering, my group of friends have the marauder names. I'm Padfoot.. just a heads up!**

**Please remember through th whole story that i dont own the story... just the plot and the characters that i make up!**

* * *

James stared out of the train compartment window. He watched the scenery go past and sighed. Everything looked so pretty. Not as pretty as Lily Evans, but pretty. Meadows went by, and so did woods, and everything he saw reminded him of Lily. Lily and her perfection. James sighed again. He looked to his good friend Remus Lupin, who seemed determined to finish reading his book. He needed to get his mind off of Lily.

"Moony, what book are you reading?" James asked his fellow Marauder. Remus looked up from his book.

"Oh, it's a muggle book, actually. To Kill a Mockingbird. Quite interesting, really, it's all about a black man who is-"

"A muggle book? Moony, I thought you preferred Wizard literature." James said, perplexed.

"Yes, I do tend to favour Wizard literature, but Lily gave me this you-" James didn't wait for Remus to finish. James perked up and snatched the book off of Remus.

James flipped through the pages, despite Remus' cries of protest. James looked up from the book abruptly.

"When did Lily give you this? Why? You talk to her? Are you friends? Remus have you-" Remus took back the book from James and looked for his page once again.

"James, Lily and I are friends. We were also Transfiguration partners. Remember? You insisted on 'studying' with us for the whole time? Lily lent me this book before we boarded the train, since she knows that I am quite fond of reading."

"Oh," was all James could say. Remus went back to reading the bird book, and James began to fiddle with his fingers. He intertwined them, then played thumb wars, then his mind drifted once again on the red headed beauty. James wondered how big his hands were compared to his. He wondered how soft her hands were. He wondered-

"Oh, you will not believe where Wormtail is, mates! We go out for a quick lolly run, and we bump into none other than Carla Jespen. Carla Jespen, the hottest girl in all of Ravenclaw! Bloody bonkers, she is, 'cause she _totally _ignores me, ME, the hottest thing to walk these carriages, and talks to bloody Wormtail!" Sirius stumbles into the compartment. He plonks himself next to James and huffs. He looks between the two.

"It's not fair Prongs! I've always wanted to nail Jespen, and Wormtail steals her away from me!" Sirius whines. Sirius grabs James' arm and hugs it. Remus places his bookmark in the book, closes it, then looks up to Sirius.

"Maybe if you weren't so arrogant, Carla would talk to you. She's not the type of girl to fall for arrogance." Remus states. Sirius gives Remus the death stare and scowls.

"Prongs, tell Moony to stop being mean!" James laughed at his comment. Sirius was definitely bipolar. One minute, he was mature and the protector of the group; the next he was like a small child clinging on to his mother. Unfortunately, James took the role of his mother.

"Padfoot, Moony's just trying to help," James soothed. Sirius pouted. Moony raised his eyebrow, and Sirius stuck his tongue out. Sirius retreated from hugging James arm, and began to talk about another story.

"Well, after Pete left me for Carla, I ran into Sammi Davis. And may I say, that little Hufflepuff has grown into a _fine _young woman.Well, let's just say, if the broom closet wasn't occupied, it would've been after our encounter," Sirius winked at James, and Remus rolled his eyes; something he did often now.

"But, sadly, Davis is now dating Liam Green, which is quite…" James mind wandered. _Green. Like Lily's eyes. Wow, she has such brilliant eyes. Like, like an ocean. The type you find at the beach…_

"And then I ran into Evans. Now _that _escalated quickly. One minute we were arguing, the next we were having hot monkey sex in the bathroom," Sirius smirked. James was drawn out of his day dream.

"WHAT?!" he screamed. His yell was so loud, that the girl in the adjacent compartment looked into theirs.

"Sheesh, Prongs. Calm your farm, mate. I'm just trying to get your attention." Sirius laughed. Even Remus chuckled a bit.

"So, Prongs, what did you do over the holidays? Think about Lily, talk about Lily, _dream about Lily_?" Sirius asked with fake interest.

"No, this time I went one better and I made up fake situations in which I would talk to her," James joked.

The three Marauders laughed. The laughter soon stopped, and was filled with an awkward silence. But being in the same compartment as Sirius, it was near impossible for there to ever be a silence.

"I'm surprised you haven't started stalking her yet," Sirius chuckled. In that instance, James' smile vanished from his face, as his recollection of the summer holidays flittered into his mind.

James, did in fact, spend most of his summer stalking, no _following, _Lily Evans of 21 Track St. He had made sure they would 'coincidently' meet in her trips to muggle London, and walked past her house many times, always at night, and watched as well as listen to her sing in her room. Lily would always be shushed by her sister, but it was made James' heart flutter to hear her sing out of tune.

Sirius saw James' expression and practically fell off of the seat in a fit of laughter.

"Mate, don't tell me you actually _stalked _poor ol' Evans!" Sirius said between breaths from his laughter.

"Well, yes, okay. Maybe I did. But Padfoot, Moony, I think I love her. No, no, I_know _I love her. We ran into each other over the Summer, and well, I guess I knew then that she was the one," James confessed. Sirius stopped laughing, and stared at his best friend.

Sirius was always aware of James' undying love for Lily Evans, and he fully supported it. In fact, Sirius tried even harder than James to make the two of them happen. Lily and James was Sirius' idea of a perfect couple. Sirius was so determined to make the two of them happen, he would sell his soul for it!

"Oh, Prongs, that's great. It really is, mate. I'm happy for you. Well, I wasn't going to tell you this, but Evans is in the compartment two down from us, and she's by herself, so if you wanted t go see her," Sirius didn't have to say more, because James was practically at the door.

"Thanks Paddy, thanks Moony!" He yelled as he left the compartment. Sirius frowned.

"You know, I'm starting to get the feeling that Prongs loves Evans more than me. Wouldn't you agree, Moons?" Sirius asked seriously.

"Sirius, you're just processing this?"

* * *

"Evans!" James cried as Lily left her compartment. Lily winced. Her plan to leave without having to face James had failed miserably.

"Yes, Potter?" she replied with a sigh. She turned to face a beaming Potter. Lily felt her heart flutter. She quickly scorned it, and looked at Potter with her usual distaste.

"Hi, Evans, I was wondering, what are you doing this Saturday?" Potter asked.

"Avoiding you," Lily said firmly. Potter's smile faltered just the tiniest bit. _No!_her heart screamed, _evil woman! You hurt his feelings! Apologize!_

"Oh, Potter, I'm sorry-," James held up his hand and chuckled.

"It's fine, Evans. I know it must be weird for you. I mean, finding out that the gorgeous, the heavenly, the God-like James Potter is your-," Lily rushed and covered Potter's mouth with her hand.

"Are you crazy, Potter? Don't say it out loud!" Lily hissed. James bit her hand. Lily's hand flew off his mouth and she let out a half-hearted "Ow".

"Geez, Evans, you don't want people to find out about a Patronus? C'mon, Evans, what happened to that Gryffindor courage?" Lily bit her bottom lip. Potter was right. There was nothing to hide, but she couldn't just suddenly say that Potter was her soul mate. It would be crazy.

"I know, Potter. I'm just," Lily stopped. She thought for a moment then spoke again, "figuring things out,"

Potter nodded slowly. Lily looked down and remembered the robes in her arms.

"I have to change in to my robes now," she whispered. Potter nodded his head again, making his round glasses fall down his nose. Lily hated that. Her father's glasses always did that. It annoyed both her and her mother. Lily wouldn't dare touch her father's glasses. He loved them, since they were _his father's, _but her mother often did. She would always walk over and push his glasses up. When she did that, her father would kiss her; it was a perfectly clichéd moment.

Lily waited for Potter to fix his glasses, but he did no such thing. Annoyed, Lily moved closer to Potter and pushed up his glasses. Potter froze, and so did Lily. Lily felt a blush creep onto her face and she averted her gaze.

"You can't deny it, Lily. I'm a stag, you're a doe. We're soul mates." Potter whispered. Lily looked up at Potter. She did not appreciate being told what she was. She took a large step back and looked defiantly at Potter.

"Well, Potter. I don't feel that connection at all right now," she said. _Liar, _her heart yelled, but she continued. "So don't be so cocky. You know, I highly doubt we will _ever _ be together." Lily turned on her heal and walked to the girl's changing rooms.

"You'll see, Evans! By the end of the year, you and I will be together, and happily in love!" he called out after her. Lily couldn't help but smile. She heart began to thump harder, and her stomach was in knots. Lily took a deep breathe and turned, trying to keep her cool.

"I look forward to it, Potter,"

* * *

**ok, so did you like? reviews much appreciated! thanks**

**Love Padfoot**


	2. Chapter 2:A Plan made by Two

**hey sorry for the long update! thank you all for your positive feedback! it wood be awesome to get more people reading this fic though! and here we go...**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore waited in his office. He waited for his colleague and dear friend, Minerva McGonagall, to arrive. He had much to tell his dear friend. A knock on the door, and Albus opened it with a swish of his wand.

"Caramello Koalas," Dumbledore smiled, "Do you think that would be suitable?" Minerva walked in hastily. A look of confusion crossing her face, and then a knowing one settling in.

"Albus, have you ever thought of making the password," Minerva thought for a moment, "Less predictable?" she asked. Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows. He looked quite offended.

"But it's a muggle brand of chocolate. Better yet, found in Australia! There is no way the students will guess it too easily," Dumbledore argued. The witch smiled at him. He could be so childish at times.

"Well, Albus, I think it is perfect. But why did you call for me?" Minerva asked. It was unusual for Dumbledore to call her so early in the day. Dumbledore smiled once again. His eyes began to glitter and he stood.

"Well, Minnie, as you know, I am quite the successful match-maker. Alice and Frank Longbottom; Molly and Arthur Weasley; Andromeda and Ted Tonks, I have been to thank for their relationships," Dumbledore's smile broadened as he picked up the wedding invitation sent by Andromeda Black.

"Yes, Albus, I know firsthand of your so-called 'match-making'," Minerva sighed. She knew all too well. Many times, he picked the Heads of the school based on whether they would be 'good' for each other. If it weren't for the fact they took turns picking Heads, last year's Heads would have been Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes, well, I have decided that Lily Evans will be Head Girl," Dumbledore said. Minerva sighed in relief. Lily was a good girl. Minerva would have chosen Lily if it were her turn to choose.

"And James Potter!" Dumbledore gave Minerva a cheerful smile. The witch's eyes grew, and her mouth hung open.

"Potter? But he's a Marauder! A prankster! A mischievous Marauder!" Minerva cried.

"If you're going to choose a Marauder, at least Mr. Lupin, he's-"

"Minnie, I do not like to be told who I choose as Heads. _Especially _when it is my turn to pick!"

Minerva pouted, but did not protest. She knew to never mess with Dumbledore's pickings for the Heads of Hogwarts. Minerva could not lie to herself; though the Heads were usually chosen so Dumbledore could 'set them up', the people he picked did turn out to be responsible students.

"Besides Minnie, aren't you sick of all the sexual tension going on between the two?" Dumbledore said with a serious look.

"No, Albus. I'm not, in fact, Evans and Potter's relationship status doesn't affect _me _in the least. Now, why did you call for me? It could not have been to tell me about the Heads. You never tell me about the Heads until right before the Feast." Dumbledore sent Minerva a sly grin, one worthy of a Slytherin.

"Minnie, I need your help. Lily and James, or rather Lily, will not admit her love for James rather easily. We need to push them together!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

Minerva sighed and shook her head.

"No, Albus. I will not be a part of your little game. If the two begin to date, it will happen."

Dumbledore pouted.

"But I want it to happen _now_," Dumbledore complained. Minerva stood up to leave.

"Albus, if you are looking for someone to help you, I suggest one Sirius Black. He's even more determined for the two to date then you." Without another word, Minerva left.

Dumbledore smiled to himself. Yes, he thought, Sirius will help.

* * *

Sirius Black _hated _the Sorting Ceremony. It was always so boring. Even when he was a first year about the get sorted, he wanted the whole event to be over and done with.

"Yong, Shumi."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Loud claps came from the Hufflepuff table, but it was nothing compared to the claps Padfoot let out. He shouted and fist pumped, eager to begin the meal.

Dumbledore stood up to make his usual speech. Blah blah blah, Forbidden Forest. Filch is out to get anyone who dirties the hall.

"And, now, our Heads for this year. Lily Evans," loud claps and cheers echoed through the Great Hall, "And James Potter. Both from Gryffinor." Unlike the rest of the pupils, who happily clapped, Sirius did the opposite.

"You suck, Potter!" He shouted. James looked to his best friend and hit him. Sirius laughed, Peter chuckled and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and I also like to ask Sirius Black to come to my office after the Feast." The Great Hall went silent. Never before had Dumbledore called out for a Marauder during his famous Start of Year Speeches. Sirius went pale and he bit his lip.

"Padfoot, what did you do!" Peter asked, his eyes wide. Sirius frowned. He actually had no idea.

"I don't know," Sirius said.

"Well, what did you do today?" Remus asked.

"Well, I packed my things, said good bye to Andy and Ted. Came to the trains station, and the yeah. You guys know the rest. Well, wait! I met up with Jasmine Clark from Slytherin. Yes, well, she's a feisty girl, if you know what I mean. She wanted a quick snog because her boyfriend just broke up with her. Then I went to the compartment, saw you lot, and _then _you know what happened!" Sirius was rather proud of himself for recollecting the days events. He didn't tend to remember boring things, but he did remember the day.

James scrunched his features and tried to remember as well. Sirius thought for a moment, trying to remember if he had done anything the previous year that would have gotten him into trouble. But his attention wandered to Lily Evans who was now located in between Remus and James. James look utterly ecstatic, where as Remus looked pleased to see the red head.

"Sirius, what did you do! Dumbledore _never _calls out for anyone!" Lily exclaimed. Sirius stared at the girl for a second. She was quite beautiful. At one point in time, Sirius liked Lily more than a friend. Sirius' crush had started in third year, but was stopped abruptly in fourth year when he had found Lily in the girls' toilet crying her eyes out because she got her period. It was an awkward situation for Sirius, but Lily carried on like it was nothing.

"I swear I haven't done anything. _Yet._" Lily rolled her beautiful green eyes. Sirius noticed James staring longingly at Lily. She tossed her long red hair back, and Sirius could have sworn he saw James sigh.

Lily looked to James, a blush creeping on to her face as she did so.

"Potter, would you _please _stop starrng at me. I feel as if my appearance is off," Lily muttered. James snapped out of it and smiled charmingly at Lily.

"Oh, dear Lily-pad, you could ever look off." Lily's blush disappeared, and she was back to her old feisty self.

"Honestly, Potter, I don't appreciate being flirted with every ten seconds!" Lily huffed. James smiled and looked down at his food.

"Sorry, Bambi," he muttered. Lily's eyes widened in shock and her face was scarlet. She gulped down and shot a venomous glance at James. She stood up outraged and stormed out of the Great Hall. James' face fell and he sighed.

"Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, why am I such an idiot!" he groaned. Sirius looked down at his best mate. It hurt Sirius to know how much James loved Lily.

* * *

**_Marauders Fourth Year_**

_"Lily, it's not that bad," Sirius said awkwardly. He was only 14. How was he supposed to handle an overly emotional Lily Evans?_

_"No, Black, you don't understand! I don't want to go through this! My stomach hurts, I feel like a yo-yo with all my moods and I'm so _hungry!_" Lily cried. Her tears rolled down her face and she cried more. If it weren't for Lily's glass shattering news, Sirius would have liked the position he was in. Alone with Lily Evans, with her head in his shoulder, and his arms around her. But he wasn't enjoying this. Before five minutes ago when he found Lily crying here, Sirius was going to ask Lily out. Lily was smart, and funny and quite pretty. But now… Now Lily was _emotional_and going through her… Girl problems._

_"Well, would you like me to do something for you? Water, food or, something?" Sirius asked weakly._

_Lily took her head off of Sirius' shoulder._

_"Could you please come with me to Madam Pomfrey?" Lily whimpered. In this instance, Lily looked like a weak girl, but Sirius knew better after witnessing many arguments shared between her and Prongs._

_"Okay," Sirius said, eager to get out of this situation. Sirius stood up first, then helped Lily to her feet. She was awfully light._

_Lily muttered her thanks and the two left for the Hospital Wing. Once the two arrived, Lily thanked Sirius, and walked in._

_Sirius body relaxed and he turned around. He was shocked to see James standing around a corner with a dark expression on his face. James walked to Sirius and he stared angrily at him._

_"What were you and Evans doing?" he spat. Sirius blushed for the first and only time._

_"Oh, um, nothing, mate. Just taking her to Madam Pomfrey," he said hesitantly. Sirius couldn't tell James and Lily's girl problems. James looked at Sirius suspiciously._

_"Okay, let's head back to the dorms before we get caught," he said warily._

_…_

_Sirius sat in the Great Hall eating his breakfast. The night before had been tense between him and James. James hadn't talked the whole way, and when they arrived at their dorms, James went to bed without a word to anyone. Even now, James was acting uneasy towards Sirius._

_"What's the matter, Jimmy?" Sirius asked. He purposefully called James 'Jimmy' to annoy him. To get _some _reaction, but he received none._

_Soon, breakfast was over, and Sirius and the gang left the Hall. Remus and Peter left the to go to the bathroom, and Lily Evans found them._

_"Thank you for last night, Sirius," Lily went on the tips of her toes and kissed Sirius on the cheek. If Sirius still liked Lily, he would have kissed her back, but now that he was over her, he simply smiled._

_"It was my plea-," Sirius was hit in the jaw by none other than James._

_"POTTER!" Lily roared. Sirius looked up at her. He didn't realize he had fallen. Lily bent down and helped Sirius up._

_"Oh, sorry, did I hurt your little boyfriend?" James sneered. Lily clenched her fist. She looked completely outraged._

_"My _boyfriend! _Potter, are you barking mad! Sirius Black is _not _my boyfriend!" she screeched. James looked at her like _she _was the crazy one._

_"Oh, really! No use hiding it! I saw the two of you go to the Hosptial Wing last night, and I was right here when you kissed him!" James yelled back._

_"Potter! I got me period last night and Sirius took me to see Madam Pomfrey!" Lily's face was as red as her hair. Her angry expression wiped off as she realized what she had just said. She brought a hand to her face and covered her mouth._

_James was scarlet and averted her gaze._

_"Oh, I'm, I'm sorry," James said embarrassedly. Lily didn't acknowledge him. Instead, she turned and ran off._

_Sirius stood there with a sly grin on his face._

_"Jimmy, do you like Evans?" Sirius asked. James already pink face turned scarlet._

_"Yeah, so," he asked stubbornly._

_"Oh, nothing. You should've told me sooner. That way I could give some of my smooth moves,"_

* * *

Sirius sat in his room. It was boring. Everyone was doing different things. Remus was reading. James was drawing an awful picture of what seemed to be Lily, and Peter. Peter was nowhere to be found. Sirius frowned. He might as well go to Dumbledore now.

He got off of his bed and told the two Marauders where he was going.

When he arrived at Dumbledore's office, he said the previous year's password.

"Marauders." But nothing changed. Sirius silently swore. He was hoping it would remain the same. He and the rest of the Marauders were quite flattered about the password. He thought for a moment.

Dumbledore loved lollies. And he often used the most obvious passwords. They were usually silly and childish.

"Red Vines!" Sirius said confidently, but nothing happened.

"Jelly-legs jinx"

"Bat-bogie jinx"

After about half an hour, Sirius was still outside.

"Sirius is the best!" He shouted, clearly fed up. The doors began to open, and Sirius was flabbergasted. He didn't expect that one to work. When the doors opened, Dumbledore stood there smiling.

"Did you really expect that one to work?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius shrugged.

"It was worth a try," Sirius walked in to the office he had been in all too many times; every month since first year, in fact.

"Whatever it is you think I did, I didn't!" Sirius said. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Oh, no, Sirius. No, you are not in trouble. Quite the opposite. I need your help," Dumbledore said. Sirius raised his eyebrows. He had not been expecting that.

"Ah, I see now. You wanted the most dashing, the most promising, the most brilliant of the Marauders to meet with you. Well, who are we targeting? A Ministry official? A fellow Professor? A Slytherin?" Sirius asked. Dumbledore chuckled, his long, white beard shuffling as he did so.

"Nothing of the sort, my dear boy. But I need your help concerning the relationship between one Miss Lily Evans, and one Mr. James Potter." Sirius' eyebrows perked up.

"So you're saying you want me to help you set Lily and Prongs up? Perfect!" Sirius cheered. "I already have a plan if you're prepared and willing," Sirius said. Dumbledore was taken aback by how prepared Sirius was.

"Well, then let's hear it."


	3. Chapter 3: Ready, Set, Go

**Hi guys, sorry for the wait... blame my beta aka my best friend... ** **well, here it is! Please give feedback... aka REVIEW **

* * *

Lily just finished unpacking, when she heard a bang coming from the common room. Lily, being Head girl, found it her duty to go down and check. She walked out of the room and ran down the stairs.

Sitting in the middle of the room was none other than Patrick Finnigan, he face was full of ash and a dead plant in front of him.

Unlike his older brother, who was excellent at spells and was Head boy three years ago, Patrick was utterly horrible at spells. The consequences in them usually ended in something blowing up. Many thought that it was a phase, but now that he was in his 4th year, they now knew he would not quit the habit of explosions quite easily.

"Oh, Patty," Lily sighed. Patrick hung his head in shame and picked up the dead plant.

"I got you this. It _was _a lily, until I blew it up. I was going to give it to you as a congratulations for becoming Head girl, but I saw it needed watering. All I did was _try _to cast a simple watering spell. But, you see what happened instead." Lily smiled at the young wizard. She took the plant from Patrick and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Patty. I love it. Here let me do a quick spell," Lily took out her wand a and whispered a spell. In a matter of seconds, the plant was revived. It was beautiful. It's white petals looked so delicate. Lily's heart warmed, and she smiled even wider.

"Oh, it's beautiful, Patty," She moved closer to Patrick and gave him a kiss on his forehead. She told Patrick to go to bed, which he did, and she too went to her room.

As Lily was about to enter her room, she was sent flying back.

"Lily, is that you?" her best friend, Marlene McKinnon, asked. Lily shook her head.

"Um, no. Not really," Lily said. Marlene exited the room and helped Lily up. Marlene took Lily's hand and led her to the room. But as Lily tried to get it, she was propelled back again.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lily yelled. Marlene looked at her curiously. From the door over, her other best friend, Mary MacDonald, came out to see the commotion.

Mary, being an incredibly smart witch, took a look at the door.

"Oh, Lily, this door is hexed so you can't get in," Mary pouted. "But that's okay! You can sleep in my room!" Mary said pleased. But as Lily tried to move into Mary's room, she was once again propelled back.

"Okay, maybe we should see Dumbledore," Marlene said. Lily groaned, but followed no less.

* * *

Lily waited with Mary and Marlene for Dumbledore to open the door. It was ridiculous having to wait. Lily was annoyed and tired. All she wanted to do was sleep in her own bed.

"This is crazy. Freddo Frogs!" Lily said. Having a high IQ and a habit for paying attention to fine details, Lily knew that Dumbledore liked picking candy and chocolate brands for his passwords. And in the previous year, he had discussed with Lily how delicious chocolates in Australia were.

And to Lily's delight, the door opened, but not because Lily had guessed the right password.

"Ah Lily, very close, but sadly, that is not the password. Why don't you girls come in," Dumbledore said.

As the girls walked in, Lily began to talk.

"Professor, someone has put a hex on the dorms in the girls' corridor. I can't enter any of the rooms, could you please fix it?" Lily rushed.

"Oh, Ms Evans, that seems quite unfortunate. What you're explaining to me sounds like an Abisco Charm. Very powerful indeed. May take weeks or even months to fix. I will try my best, but until then, you will have to stay in the boys' dormitory. I think you should room with James, as he is your fellow Head."

"WHAT?!" the girls screamed together.

"I can't room with the Marauders! They're not only boys, but tricksters!"

"And you, Ms Evans are a responsible student. I'm sure a few week wont be so bad," Lily bit back her tongue. She didn't want to say anything that would offend Dumbledore. All she did was nod her head.

"Well, Miss McKinnon, Miss MacDonald, could you please repack Miss Evans' belongings. And Miss Evans, please follow me."

* * *

James sat on his bed, starring at the ceiling. He wondered what Lily was doing; probably unpacking. He wondered what clothes Lily wore. He wondered what colour her pajamas wore. He didn't want to sound like a pervert; he just wanted to know what type of things Lily liked. James heard the door creak open and the shuffle of Sirius' feet.

James sighed. Falling for Lily Evans was a long and painful journey. Especially when she thought he was a git. In the corner of his eye, he saw Remus put down his book.

"Has anyone seen Wormtail?" Remus asked. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"He's downstairs with bloody Jean Tyler! Jean Tyler! For a sixth year, she is hot." Sirius sighed and changed into his pajamas, which consisted of boxer shorts alone.

"Well, what did Dumbledore want with you?" Remus asked.

Sirius looked to Remus; a sly grin spreading across his face.

"Well, Dumbledore was informed that someone had put an Abisco jinx on the girls' dorms. He thought it was me, but it couldn't have been. So, I'm all clear. But he said something about someone rooming with us. A bit foggy on the details, actually." A knock on the door startled the boys.

"Prongs, could you please get the door?" Sirius asked. The tiniest glimmer was placed in his grey eyes.

James nodded cautiously, and made his way to he door. When he opened it, he found Dumbledore and a rather annoyed Lily waiting for him.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. Unfortunately, an Abisco jinx has been placed on the girls' dorms, so I am afraid Miss Evans will be sharing your dorm. May I come in?" James moved out of the doorway, and let the two in.

As Lily walked past James, he sighed quietly. She smelt heavenly. There were no words to describe her smell. She just smelt like Lily.

When the boys saw Dumbledore, they stood up and tried to look as presentable possible. For Sirius, this meant putting on a shirt. Lily looked around the room and sighed.

"Now boys, someone has put an Abisco jinx on all the girls' rooms, so that Miss Evans cannot get in. I am trusting you all to be pleasant and respectful of Lily and her privacy." Dumbledore gave a meaningful look to Sirius before continuing.

"Now, Miss Evans, where would you like your bed?" he asked. Lily's face brightened and she said confidently, "Next to Remus, please."

Remus looked startled, but still gave a small smile to Lily. James face began to burn and he felt a deep anger towards Remus churn in his stomach. James knew he shouldn't be jealous, but he couldn't help feel that way.

Dumbledore gave Lily a grin and flicked his wand. A bed appeared, and by the look on Lily's face, the bed seemed to be the bed in Lily's proper room.

"Now, I am sure that the three of you will tell Mr. Pettigrew about this arrangement," Dumbledore left for the door, but before he exited, he turned to James.

"And Mr. Potter, there is a lady in your presence, look decent," the Dumbledore left. James looked down at himself and felt his face turn scarlet when he saw that the only thing on him were boxers. He looked up at Lily, who was trying her best to hold in giggles. James turned to Sirius and pleaded with his eye to give him the shirt on Sirius' bed. Sirius answered James' plea by picking up the shirt and throwing it to James. James mouthed the word thanks and put the shirt on.

Another knock on the door. James, not wanting to answer the door, yelled for the knocker to come in. The door was opened by Marlene and Mary.

The two stormed in, not even looking at the boys.

"Lily! It's going to be okay! Mary's smart, she can fix it! And Dorky is coming to Hogwarts tomorrow, and she's the smartest witch we know! You'll be back at home soon enough!" Marlene said whilst hugging Lily.

"Dorky? Who has such a stupid name like _Dorky!" _Lily smirked at Sirius' words.

"Oh, Dorcas Meadowes. You know her right? We share a doom, and she's one of my best friends," Sirius clenched his teeth, and James smirked.

Like Lily, James knew that Sirius was unconsciously in love with Dorcas. James found it sweet, really. Dorcas was a sweet girl; always smiling, always nice. She was extremely smart, as Marlene had said, the smartest witch that anyone had meant. But with Dorcas, she was rather, _plain. _She was pretty to say the most. She didn't really stand out. Dorcas was neither short or tall, she had shoulder length black hair, and her eyes were just a plain shade of grey. Dorcas was not ugly, to make that point clear, but compared to her friends, Dorcas was not the prettiest.

Lily was tall. She had the most stunning green eyes and long flame-like red hair. To James, Lily was perfect.

Marlene was next in the look department. Her skin was dark and she was tall as well. She was athletic and toned. She was an amazing Quidditch player. One of the best the Gryffindors had, in James opinion. Marlene had short curly dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. The way people described her made her sound plain as well, but her confidence and charm added to her looks.

And last was Mary. Mary had captured the heart of Remus Lupin. Mary was shy and small. She had milky skin and blonde hair that went all the way to her lower back. Mary also had magnificent eyes. Blue with yellow rings in the middle. Much like Remus, Mary was smart. The two often spent time studying together in the library with Lily. James would know, because he often attended these study sessions. He would force Remus to take him to the sessions.

"Well, um, why are you girls here?" Sirius said, trying to make up for his moment of surprise.

"We brought Lily's belongings," Mary whispered. Remus stared at Mary with intense eyes. Mary took quick glances up to Remus, blushing as she looked away.

"Well, you better give Lily her things. The sexual tension here is making it hard to breathe," Sirius joked. Remus and Mary both looked away, their faces scarlet. Marlene stuck her tongue at Sirius.

"Now, you look here, boys, if Lily ever tells me that you're bugging her, I'll make the lot of you pay," Marlene looked to Lily.

"Lily-Flower, if they're mean to you, you come straight to me. I'll sort them out!" Marlene kissed Lily's forehead and left. Mary whispered her goodbye to Lily and left as well.

"If Marlene wasn't so scary, I would pursue her. But then I remember Marlene is scary as shit!" Sirius confesses. Lily throws her head back and lets out barks of laughter.

"Sirius, if you think Marlene would let you go near her, you are mistaken. She would never go near you. The only one she can actually have a decent conversation with is Remus. But Mary has dibs on him," Remus blushed furiously and announced he was going to have a shower.

As Remus left, Lily looked through her belongings. She placed them in the trunk that was at the foot of the bed, and took out what must have been her pajamas.

"Um Lily, did you want a shower?" James asked. Lily looked up.

"Oh, no thanks, I'll have mine tomorrow morning," Lily said. James stared at Lily for a while. He admired every last bit of her. Her hair, her eyes, her lips, even the little freckles that were spread across the tip of her nose. How much he would give just to be able to count every single freckle that was spread across her face.

Lily began to change, without showing a bit of skin that was not already shown. She put on her long pajama pants under her skirt, only taking off her skirt when the pants were on securely. She put a baggy red t-shirt over her buttoned up school uniform, and somehow took off the white shirt with great ease.

In five minutes, Lily had managed what the boys believed to be impossible. Lily, oblivious to the fact that two Marauders were gaping at her, tied her long hair in a ponytail. Lily turned and saw the two boys staring at her.

She gave them a quizzical look.

"What?" She asked.

"How did you do that? Change without taking off your clothes?" Lily giggled at James' comment.

"One of the many secrets we girls have," she said breezily.

"Well, I'm going to bed now. Night boys," Lily said as she tucked herself into her bed.

* * *

James lay awake. The only thing he could do was stare at the ceiling and think about the red headed girl who only slept a few feet away from him.

The silent snores and breathing of everyone in the room filled his ear. Peter's snores where the loudest, Remus' snores where barely considered snores. Sirius was scarily silent, but James knew better than to think he was dead. Sirius had mastered the art of silent sleeping since their fifth year, when he began to sleep with girls in the night.

But Lily's breaths were the most peaceful. It was steady and calming. James could imagine falling asleep to this sound every night for the rest of his life. Lily's breathing stopped, and James heard a ruffle of bed sheets. James sat up and saw Lily getting out of her bed.

"Lily, are you okay?" James asked groggily. He didn't want to sound too awake. Lily made no reply.

James found this suspicious and got out of bed himself. He walked over to Lily, and saw that her eyes were closed and she was still sleeping. James smiled.

Lily's legs gave way and she caved into James. James, being an amazing Seeker and always on edge, caught Lily with no problem.

"James," Lily muttered in her sleep. James smile grew wider. Lily was thinking off him; _dreaming _about him. James put Lily back into her bed, but as he did so, Lily's arms flew out and grabbed the air.

"James, James, come back," Lily whimpered. James saw the distress and Lily's face and willingly obliged. He was only going to hug her, but when he leaned in, Lily grabbed him and refused to let go.

James struggled for a while, but only half-heartedly. James could feel his eyes grow heavy and he drew nearer to sleep.

James closed his eyes for only a second, and found that he didn't open them for the rest of the night.

* * *

**What do you think? Anyone want to review?**


	4. Chapter 4: IceCream

**Hi all! here is a little oneshot of Marlene and Regulus. They are a pairing that i LOVE! i wont reveal any other pairings though... so ;) enjoy!**

* * *

Marlene couldn't sleep. Not because Lily wasn't there. Not because Jess Rongs, another seventh year Gryffindor girl, was asleep before her, or because Dorky wasn't there. Marlene couldn't sleep because she was hungry. Starving, in fact.

Marlene stood out of her bed and left Gryffindor Tower. Marlene was headed to the kitchens. The one place she found herself at peace.

Since the Marauders arrived at Hogwarts, the kitchens had to be changed every year to avoid any mishaps that the four Gryffindor's could cause. Marlene always knew where the kitchens were, though. Not that she told anyone. Marlene only knew because one of the house elves that worked in the kitchens used to be her family's house elf.

Marlene found the kitchen in no time. She said her hello's to the elves, took her food and then left.

* * *

As Marlene neared the end of her large tub of ice-cream, she came across sniffs. Marlene, being the curious Gryffindor that she was, turned the corer to see who it was. Probably some home-sick first year, she thought. But she couldn't have been further from the truth.

Sitting on the stair case to Gryffindor Tower was one Regulus Black, the younger brother of Sirius Black.

"What are you doing here, Black?" Marlene asked. She was surprised that her voice didn't sound mean or angry. No, it sounded genuinely curious. Black looked up, his eyes red and puffy.

"Leave me alone, McKinnon. Please," Black's voice sounded so vulnerable and needy. A part of Marlene wanted to leave him be, but the other and more dominant side told her to stay.

"No," Marlene sat next to Black on the staircase. She pulled at her wand and Accioed another spoon. She reached out to Regulus and offered him the spoon.

"Want someone?" She asked. Regulus nodded and took the spoon.

"Why are you being nice to me? I mean, I'm a Slytherin, reported Death Eater, and you're a Gryffindor golden girl. One of the best Chasers known to your house."

Marlene threw her head back and laughed.

"Because I'm amazing and wise. Plus, I've always wanted to see a Black cry," Marlene offered her tub of ice-cream to Regulus. He gladly took it and began eating.

"So, what's up?" she asked

"You're going to laugh at me, but just got my heart broken," he said. He was right, Marlene did laugh.

" 'Bout time!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Regulus asked.

"Mate, I've known you for two years. We began the ritual of sharing ice-cream two years ago, and since then we've bonded. And whilst bonding. I've noticed that you're heart was too brand new and shiny. It'll do you good to break it every so often," It was true. Two years ago, Marlene had found Regulus outside the entrance of Gryffindor tower, contemplating whether or not to go in and talk to Sirius. Marlene, at the time, had ice-cream, and refused to share it with Regulus.

The two hated each other, but after the first few months of finding Regulus at Gryffindor Tower, and he finding Marlene with a tub of ice-cream, the two reluctantly started to get along.

"Wow, thanks Lena, that makes me feel so much better," he sighed sarcastically. Marlene smirked. She enjoyed her time with Regulus. He was so different to anyone else she knew. Marlene stood up, taking her precious ice-cream with her.

"Sorry, bubs, but it's the truth," Marlene leaned down and kissed Regulus on the cheek.

"Night. I'll see you tomorrow," she said. As Marlene walked up the stairs, Regulus called up to her.

"Love you, Lena," Marlene smiled down to him.

"Love you too, Bubsie,"

* * *

_Marlene's Death_

_The clouds forming around Marlene's house grew darker. She took a deep breath. She knew what was happening. The Death Eaters were coming. He man she loved had warned her about this. He had told her to run, to hide, to move countries. But Marlene had refused. She needed to stand by the side of her best friend, Lily, in this time of need._

_Marlene looked down at the ring on her finger. The gem inside was a beautiful green-red color. The ring was on her marriage finger. Marlene didn't usually were the ring. It was too precious to wear. Marlene rubbed the ring. Inside of it contained all of her most prized memories and a small note, that at the touch of it's owner would open and be read aloud in her voice._

_Marlene heard a clash. She turned around and saw several Death Eaters surrounding her. She recognized a few. Graham Nott, Lucius Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Marlene's heart clenched as she laid her eyes on the man she loved, and the man that loved her, Regulus Black. She could tell he did not want to be here; to witness her death, or maybe even cause it._

_"Oh, look, it's the pretty little birdy, Marlene McKinnon. Such a waste. She is quite pretty. If I didn't have Cissy waiting for me, I would take her here and now," Lucius joked._

_"Watch it, Malfoy, that's my cousin you're talking about," Regulus hissed. Malfoy cocked an eyebrow at him._

_"She's my wife now, Black, I'll talk the way I want about her," Malfoy smirked. Regulus tensed and looked like her was going to pounce at Malfoy._

_"Listen, boys, can we save this for later? I have a cake in the oven and I don't want that to burn," Marlene chirped. She sounded calm and animated. She sounded nothing like a girl who was about the face her death, and this annoyed Malfoy._

_"Shut it, McKinnon! You should be begging for a quick death! You should be on your knees!"_

_"Sorry, Malfoy, but these are new jeans, and I'd rather not get them dirty,"_

_Malfoy leaped at McKinnon and grabbed her by the throat. She let out a little yelp, but reclaimed her signature smirk and look of amusement._

_"Ooh, won't Voldemort be surprised to see Malfoy succumbing to Muggle antics!"_

_Malfoy let Marlene go, but pointed her wand to Marlene's jugular._

_"How dare you use the Dark Lord's name!" Malfoy sneered._

_"I'm going to die anyway, might as well get a kick in saying his name," Marlene shrugged. She seemed so calm and normal on the outside, but on the inside, she was screaming for help._

_"Well, I will grant you that wish soon. Any last words?" Malfoy asked amussed._

_"Just a few," Marlene said seriously. Malfoy was taken aback, but was curios as to what they were._

_"And they are?" Malfoy questioned._

_"Nighty-night Bubsie," Marlene said charmingly. Marlene raised her chin, ready for death. Malfoy did not waste time. With a swift flick of his wand, he rang out a single curse._

_"Avada Kedravra!"_

_Marlene saw a flash of green, and she was gone. It was peaceful, her departure. She only felt the pain for a millisecond before the felt pure white light._

_…_

_Regulus watch the love of his life slump into a lifeless sack. Her eyes were glass-like and empty. The color and spark that he always saw in them were gone. His heart ached. He felt his Patronous fading away. His foxes mate had died, along with a part of his soul._

_"Perfect. Regulus, are you coming? Our job here is done," Nott said. It took all Regulus could to not cry, let alone kill the men around him. Regulus gulped down all his feelings._

_"No, I'll stay behind and snoop the place out. See if we can get any leads." Regulus said as casually as he could._

_Crabbe smirked. "And this is why we bring you. To 'snoop' the place out. We'll head back and tell the Dark Lord of our success,"_

_In a second the 6 men vanished. As soon as they vanished, Regulus let all the pain he felt; all the emotions and all the emptiness inside of him. He fell to the ground and began to cry. The hot tears ran down his face and blurred his vision._

_"Lena!" he cried. His soul mate was dead. Regulus crawled to her; forgetting his wand and black cloak. When he reached her body, he pulled it on top of his lap._

_Her curly brown hair was in her face. Regulus pushed it away and kissed her forehead. He stared into her lifeless eyes and let out ragged sobs. His tears splashed on her face. Regulus brought her closer and rocked back on forth._

_"Lena, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," He cried in between sobs. Regulus gaze was caught on her left hand. Her long fingers were usually bare. But one finger wasn't. He grabbed Marlene's fourth finger and saw the green and red gem stoned ring he had given her. It was a promise ring. So many promises were made on this ring. He promised to love her always. He promised to be with her no matter what. He promised to get rid of Voldemort, so she could live in peace._

_He promised to marry her._

_Regulus' heart felt as if it had broken. He let out another cry of anguish. He touched the silver rimmed ring. At his touch, the ring lit up. Blue smoke-like figures lit up the dark and cold room. Regulus cried once more._

_They were memories of him and Marlene together. The first time they met, the first time they shared ice-cream, their nightly meetings. The smoke vanished the re-appeared._

_The smoke took the form of Marlene and Regulus. It was their first kiss, and the first time they told each other 'I love you' in their relationship. And the memories continued. All of them had Regulus, and all of them sent daggers into Regulus' heart. The smoke faded one last time, and a figure of Marlene took it's place._

_She held a note in her hands. She cleared her throat._

_"Hey Bubsie, if you're listening to this, then that means I'm probably dead. Ouch. Well, I guess you also saw the montage of my happiest moments. I know, lame. They're all of you. There were some of Lily and friends and family, but I think of you when I summon my Vixen, so you won! Bubs, I want you to know how much I love you. Even though I know your every flaw, I love you so, so much._

_I actually never liked ice-cream. I preferred gelato because it was healthier. But the night I found you, they ran out of gelato, so I took the damned ice-cream. And I guess, every time I saw you, my fondness of ice-cream grew. And now I love ice-cream, so I blame you for the weight I've gained over the last few years._

_You should also know that no one calls me Lena. Only you. I made sure of it. I told people I hated being called Lena, but really, I only just wanted you to call me it. I know, silly and lame and, yeah. But, I guess that's what love does to you. And now that I'm starting to confess, I should also say that I was awake that night you found me sleeping on the stairs. I was waiting for you, but I didn't come, and then you came, but I was lying down with my eyes closed. I swear I was going to say that I was awake, but, I didn't want to. I just, I just wanted you near me._

_To be honest, I can't read anymore of this, 'cuz I'm not used to having to, to, to tell someone I love them in this much detail. Just, read the letter and yeah. But before I go, Bubsie, I love you so much. More than I could love anyone, and because of this, I want you to make a difference. Be the reason why we win this war. Summon that Gryffindor courage that you claim has rubbed off on you and do something important. I know you can, and I hope you will, because you promised. I don't want you to die thinking that you were nothing but a Death Eater, because you're not._

_And, Bubsie, before I go for good, tell Lily where I am. It would be nice for my friends to see me before I'm buried. And also, this ring, it'll always open for you. You and you alone. There are trinkets around the house that will open for Lily and Mary and everyone else, but this is my most prized and this is yours._

_I love you, Regulus Arian Black, I always have and I always will._

_Nighty-night, Bubsie."_

_Then Marlene disappeared, and the note in her hands fell. Regulus, who was still clutching onto Marlene as if his life counted on it, didn't move to the note. He just stared at it. He looked down at Marlene and kissed her cold lips. He pressed his forehead against hers._

_"I'll make you proud. I'll make a difference. I'll see you soon."_

* * *

**So, does anyone like? I dont ship Regulus and Marlene, but i think Regulus changed for someone, and not just Kreacher, and it just made sense in my head.**

**People usually tend to ship Marlene and Sirius, but I have someone else for Sirius...**

**any guesses?  
reviews would be much welcomed!**


	5. Chapter 5: Just My Imagination

**HELLO MY LOVELIES! So terribly sorry for the Loooooong wait! I hope this will be of use o you ;)! I feel truly awful! i have had this chap and the next for a while, and am up to chapter 7 in writing, but the only problem is... well, me!**

**So here it is, please dont hate me too much and enjoy!**

* * *

Sirius stretched his body as he woke up. Sirius was tired. But something inside him had awoken him. Sirius was never one to wake up first, so he was shocked to see no one else was awake. Sirius got up and walked to the bathroom to have his shower, but stopped as he saw James sleeping in a sitting position next to Lily's bed, with Lily clinging onto his arms and her face pressed against his shoulder.

Sirius ran to his trunk and pulled at a Polaroid camera that James had given him for Christmas. Sirius never told anyone, but he loved photography. Sirius then ran back to the two and snapped a quick shot of them sleeping. Sirius had to tell Dumbledore.

He ran out of the room and down the stairs, his camera still around his neck. He made it down the stairs, but fell back. He had collided with someone. On the floor was Dorcas Meadowes. Sirius frowned. The girl before him wore glasses. Dorcas didn't wear glasses.

"Dorcas?" Sirius asked. Dorcas looked up. Besides the glasses, something about her changed. He just didn't know what. Dorcas looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, it's me," Dorcas said. Sirius smiled. He stood up and then helped her up. When Dorcas was on her feet, Sirius asked her a question.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," Dorcas blushed.

"Oh, yeah, I don't usually wear them, just contacts," Dorcas muttered. In all honesty, Sirius liked Dorcas with her glasses. The thick black glasses framed her eyes nicely. She looked beautiful with them on.

"I think you look lovely," Sirius smiled. Just realizing his camera, he took a picture. The picture came out and Sirius flapped it. A beautiful coloured picture of Dorcas came out. Dorcas peered at it.

"If you don't mind, I would like to keep it," Sirius said. Dorcas smiled.

"Of course, Sirius, you can use it whenever you want to get rid of an unwanted bed intruder," Dorcas winked at Sirius and laughed. She walked up the girls' corridor. Sirius frowned. He didn't like the fact that she thought he would use it to scare away the girls he slept with.

But no less, Sirius left the Common Room and ran to Dumbledore's office. He was eager to show Dumbledore the photo of Lily and James together.

When he arrived at Dumbledore's office, Sirius said the secret password for their James and Lily fan club.

"Jily." The doors opened and Sirius walked inside.

Dumbledore sat at his desk reading a peculiar book.

"What is this? It's quite horrid. The words are illiterate and portray no message," Sirius peered down at the 'book' he was holding.

"Professor, that's a menu," Dumbledore smiled and looked through the pages.

"So it is," Dumbledore chuckled. He peered up at Sirius.

"How may I help, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius beamed at the aged wizard. He showed Dumbledore the picture in my hand.

Dumbledore looked down at the picture. James was on the floor, his back leaning on the side of Lily's bed. Lily was curled on her side, clinging onto James' arm and her head resting on his shoulder.

Dumbledore snatched the photo off of Sirius and beamed.

"My boy, this is perfect! We must show the school! Then they will be forced to be together!" Dumbledore exclaimed. Sirius shook his head.

"No, no, no Al! That would just drive them further apart! We just have to keep this as a reminder for what we are fighting for!" Sirius said. Dumbledore pouted, but soon agreed.

The two, for what seemed like hours, discussed and 'fangirled' about James and Lily

* * *

Lily woke up rather comfortably. She had never felt this comfortable since she was a child. It wasn't the position that she was in that made her feel at ease, rather, her insides. She could feel her Patronous in her growing warmer and warmer, as if its soul mate were lying next to it.

Lily's eyes widened and she flung up. She looked down and saw Potter by her bed, still asleep. The night before came tumbling into her head._Crap, _she thought. She remembered how she begged for Potter to stay by her side.

She silently swore, but still headed to the bathroom to have her shower.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew was not in his dorm all night. No, he was with Sarah Lockhart in the Astronomy Tower. He had no idea why, but girls had begun to pay attention to him.

"Pete, do you think it was the right thing to do. I mean, breaking up with Regulus? He was cute, and everything. Plus he respected me, but then again, I just don't think we would've lasted. You know?" Sarah confessed. She inched closer to Peter.

"You know, I kinda think it was the right thing to do. Considering I like someone else," she said seductively. Peter gulped. He didn't like where this was going.

"Really, and who may that be?" he stuttered.

Sarah smiled evilly.

"You, of course," she said before kissing him. Peter was shocked to say the least, but he didn't argue. He just let the kiss take its toll into _other _territory.

* * *

James woke up, with no Lily, no Sirius, no Peter and no Remus. James was confused to say the least.

He heard voices coming from the bathroom.

"Lily, are you sure it's okay for me to be in here?" Remus asked. James shot up and put his ear to the door. He heard the tap to the shower turn on and Lily's muffled voice.

"But, Lily, you're having a shower, I don't think it's appropriate for me to be in here," Remus replied.

More muffled voices on Lily's end.

"Um, Lily, your towel fell off, I can see your privates." There was a girly laugh before James barged down the door.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY YOUR FILTHY EYES UPON THE HEAVENLINESS OF LILY ROSE EVANS!" James roared. His wand was pointed at Remus, and his back was turned to Lily. James felt a nerve pop out from his forehead. His eyes shot daggers into Remus. But before he could hex Remus, Remus burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" James shouted. Remus pointed to behind James. James turned around and saw nothing, or rather, _no one._

"I made the whole thing up, Prongs. Lily left half an hour ago. Breakfast is starting soon, so you better get dressed. Remus exited the bathroom wearing his full uniform. James was flabbergasted. Remus had just pulled a prank, without anyone else's help. James gape was then formed into a smirk.

_Good on him._

* * *

James had finished getting ready and rushed down to the Great Hall. He was surprised to find that he was there before Lily. He furrowed his eyebrows and sat next to Sirius, who was opposite to a stunning girl.

The girl looked familiar, but no one James knew came to mind. The girl had straight-wavy hair and a fringe that were just above her eyebrows. The girl smiled at James.

"Hello, Pots," the girl said. James smiled immediately. There was only one girl that called him Pots, and one girl who had such a clear and strong voice.

"Dorky!" James cheered. He leaned over the table and hugged his childhood friend. Dorcas had grown up with James because of their parents being close friends. James felt shocked that Dorcas had finally turned from a caterpillar to a butterfly, but at the same time, he felt protectiveness come over him.

Not one of lust, one of paternal instinct. As he sat back in his seat, he swivelled to the Ravenclaw staring at her. James gave the Ravenclaw a look he saved for the boys who fancied Lily. A look that said, 'You touch, and you die.

Dorcas saw the look and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Pots, he's a fourth year! Leave the boy alone." Dorcas laughed. Sirius frowned.

"Why do guys keep looking at you?" Sirius asked. James gaped at him and Dorcas raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, look, Lily!" Dorcas said rather awkwardly. She stood up and left. James elbowed Sirius in the gut. Sirius wheezed but was still fine.

"What was that for?" Sirius asked.

James rolled his hazel eyes.

"Idiot, look at Dorcas. She's beautiful! Stunning! And you practically just said she was still the same!"

"Mate, she still looks the same to me!" Sirius hissed. And Sirius wasn't lying. He honestly thought Dorcas looked the same. James looked at Sirius cautiously. But nodded his head slowly. James felt someone push him over, whish he obliged to.

Probably Moony, James thought.

"Honestly, Potter, I don't take up _that _much room," a silky voice huffed. James turned with great speed that he felt himself get a bit dizzy.

"Lily! You're sitting with me!" James beamed. Lily rolled her eyes, but a small smile was on her lips.

"Don't get used to it, Potter. Dorks wanted to sit here," she countered.

"But you decided to sit next to _me," _James smiled. He had her there. But instead of cursing him, like she usually did, Lily laughed.

"Guess I did, Potter, didn't I?" Lily looked down at her food and started eating. As she ate, she hummed a song.

James automatically knew the song. It was one he heard many times over the Summer. The song Lily would sing every night.

_Each day through my window I watch her as she passes by  
I say to myself you're such a lucky guy,  
To have a girl like her is truly a dream come true  
out of all the fellows in the world she belongs to me.  
But it was Just my imagination,  
once again runnin' away with me.  
It was just my imagination runnin' away with me. Oo_

Soon we'll be married and raise a family (Oh yeah)  
A cozy little home out in the country with two children maybe three.  
I tell you I can visualize it all  
this couldn't be a dream for too real it all seems;  
But it was Just my imagination once again runnin' way with me.  
Tell you it was just my imagination runnin' away with me.

_Ev'ry night on my knees I pray Dear Lord, Hear my plea;  
Don't ever let another take her love from me or I would surely die.  
Her love is heavenly, when her arms enfold me,  
I hear a tender rhapsody; but in reality she doesn't even know me._

Just my imagination once again runnin' way with me.  
Tell you it was just my imagination runnin' away with me.  
no, no, no, no, no, no, no, can't forget her  
Just my imagination once again runnin' way with me.  
Tell you it was just my imagination runnin' away with me.

James grew to love the song. He felt as if it was written just for him. This song just had to be about him and Lily. It just _had _to. Lily looked up from her food and saw James staring at her. She blushed and started eating again. James leaned in closer to her.

"But it was Just my imagination, running away from me," he sang. Lily blushed even more. She stood up abruptly.

"It was great to see you, Dorky. But I'm afraid I forgot something… somewhere. I'll see you all in class!" Lily rushed out of the Great Hall. James wanted to run after her, but Sirius hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Mate, let her cool off," he whispered.

* * *

Lily sat in her seat for Potions. It was her favourite subject. Lily sighed as she had sufficiently avoided Potter for the whole day. She didn't think her poor heart could take him being around her so much.

"Hi, Evans! Seems we're the only Gryffindor's here!" Potter said as he sat next to her.

_No! _She thought. _No, Remus is taking Advanced Potions, and so is Jess!_Lily thought desperately. She knew for sure Mary and Dorcas were taking it.

"Oh, Evans, I know what you're thinking. Check your timetable. We're in the _advanced _AdvancePotions. Only two from each house can be chosen for this class, and we're the only two,"

Lily began to hyperventilate.

"No, I'm not even that smart! How come I'm here?" Potter laughed.

"Oh, Evans, Slughorns impressed with you, that's why. Plus, in order for you to be a Head, you have to be in _at least _one Advance. And it so happens to be Potions," Potter winked at Lily. Her heart fluttered, but her brain screamed for something else.

This was not good. If Lily had to sit and talk and be _near _Potter in class, then she wouldn't be able to concentrate at all! Slughorn walked in at once, his books and papers covering his face.

"Sorry, class. I'm a bit late, aren't I? Oh, look how small this class is! Quite small, quite small," Slughorn seemed to be talking to himself around the end.

"Well, today we will be studying the many potions that are related to the heart! Not just any though, I want only the _strongest! _Does anyone know the top five?" Slughorn asked. No one put up here hand, so, grudgingly, Lily did so herself.

"Yes, Miss Evans?" Slughorn asked, pleased.

"I believe they are Amortentia, Clearaco, Veritaserum and the only one I can think of now is Testamone," Lily said. Slughorn smiled at the red head.

"Very good, very good. 20 points to Gryffindor! And another 20 points to anyone who can guess the last!" Slughorn said. Potter raised his hand quickly.

"Patronous." He said simply. Lily looked at him as if he were crazy. Patronous was a part of ones soul, not a potion.

"Perfect, 20 to Gryffindor. The potion, Patronus, is one we will be doing this month. Now, take out your textbooks and turn to page 394! Perfect, Miss Diggory, please read!"

Caitlin Diggory began to read. Her blue-yellow eyes twinkling as she was called to speak.

Lily did not pay attention to Caitlin, though. Instead, Lily read ahead, so she could grasp the full meaning of the potion.

_The Patronous Potion, much like the spell, allows one to re-live their happiest moments; through song; quote; book etc. The Patronous also lets one live happily for a time frame. Everything that happens that brings a smile or some sort of happy feeling will summon ones Patronous form. Once the Patronous is in solid form, and one is still under the potion, everything that comes out of ones mouth is a purely happy thought._

Lily gulped. She would not like this potion at all.

"Thank you, Miss Diggory. _Now, _before we begin to study and brew the potions ourselves, I have made a batch for two lucky people to try out. The two selected will drink this, and for 24 hours, the Patronous will be placed on them! Then, once the two come back to class, they can tell us all about it. Mr Potter, Miss Evans, I think you two should be the ones to try it!" Slughorn smiled.

Lily's stomach fell and she felt a large wave of anxiety hit her. She wanted no part with the potion. If she drank it, everyone one would know her Patronous, and better yet _Potters!_

Slughorn waved the two up. Potter got up immediately and practically ran to Slughorn, whereas Lily walked; unanxious and unenthusiastic about it all. When she is up there, Slughorn hands her the potion. Before he can say go, Lily gulps it down, The taste of honey and chocolate goes down her mouth, and she suddenly feels happy. She silently curses herself as a flash of light blur light shines in the room. Lily's heart feels as if it is opened, and suddenly, a doe is beside her, nudging and licking her hand. Lily smiles at the doe next to her.

A stag walks past the doe, and a hand is next to hers. Lily looks up and sees Potter smiling down at her. Lily can't help herself, she smiles at Potter too. Potter is taken aback at Lily's smile, but still smiles lovingly at her.

"Would you look at that! You two are soul mates, aren't you?" Slughorn asked. Lily just nodded. The bell rang over. Lily ran out, followed by her doe. James just stood there, thinking how fast the class had gone.

* * *

Lily sat in an empty corridor with no one but her doe. For some reason, Lily felt compelled to kiss James. _No! His name is Potter!_

Her doe looked at her funny. Lily nuzzled her nose in the doe's fur. It was going to be a tough 24 hours. Lily heard footsteps. Soon, Sarah Lockhart come into view. Sarah's long blonde hair was tied into a high ponytail, and her abnormally short skirt was even shorter today, and her tight shirt was even tighter.

"Hi, Lily!" Sarah chimed. It was strange for Sarah to be doing this. Sarah and Lily didn't like each other at all. Sarah sat next to Lily.

"Lily, I was given chocolates by one of my many fanclub members. Since _I_have to look presentable, why don't you eat them?" Sarah didn't wait for an answer. She shoved the box of chocolates to lily before leaving.

"Bitch," Lily muttered.

"Do you think I should admit my feelings for James?" Lily asked her doe. The doe tilted its head. Lily sighed.

She opened the box and took out a chocolate. She threw it in her mouth and swallowed it.

"I really like him, but it's just so weird. You know, especially since I thought I hated him and-" Lily was cut off with a sudden thought.

"What do you think the Astronomy Tower looks like?" Lily said dreamily.

"Come on, Doe. Let's have a look,"

* * *

**oooooh! What's going on here?**

**Who is taking a liking to Sarah Lockhart? ANyone? heeheehee... Let's just say, i have BIG plans for her!**

**And the Patronus! MWahahaha, i did make that one up!**

**The song mentioned is called**

**'Just My Imagination' by The Temptations**

**You may recognize the song from Duets with Gwenyth Platro in it! But this is the original~**

**Okay then, hope you liked it,**

**please Review and off to publish the next chap!**


	6. Chapter 6: Make It Special

**Hello sweeties ;)**

**Any Doctor Who Fans? ANyone else suffering from Post Pond Depression?**

**well here is the next chap!**

**Anyone excited? This is a very 'eventful' chap in which we learn alot about Lily...**

**Mwahahahahahaha... Enjoy!**

* * *

James ate his dinner. Something didn't feel right. He hadn't seen Lily since the end of Potions, and he was beginning to worry.

"Relax, mate, she's probably just thinking." Sirius said. Dorcas ran into the Great Hall and sprinted to James.

"Have you seen Lily? We can't find her!" Dorcas cried. James stood up abruptly. Sirius, along with Remus, stood up as well.

"What?!" James shouted. Peter tried to stand, but was pulled down by Sarah.

Sarah spoke up.

"I saw Lily near Moaning Myrtle's toilet. Maybe she's there?" Sarah said. "Petie and I can help!" she said. James didn't care who helped, he just needed to find Lily.

"Okay, we'll split up," James ran out of the Great Hall, his stag in tow. James had a gut feeling something was not good. James looked everywhere, but there was still no sign of her.

"Shit, Evans, where are you," James whispered to himself. James' attention was pulled to his stag, which had run off in the direction of the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

James barged through the door. He saw Lily, sitting on the edge of the Astronomy Tower. James looked around, but he only saw his stag next to a dead doe.

"She's dead, James. It's quite sad. I was growing fond of her," Lily said. Her voice was dreamy, her mind on the stars.

"To think, I now have no happy thoughts in my mind. How sad is that." Lily turned around and stared at James. Lily looked different. Her eyes weren't focused and her usually neat hair was messy.

"James, have you ever wondered what it would feel like to die. To become oblivion?" Lily asked. James took a few steps closer, cautious. Lily continued to talk as she stood.

"I have. The Astronomy Tower is the perfect place to think. About troubles, about family," Lily was standing up right, her feet taking tiny steps closer to the edge. "About death."

Lily looked down. James could not afford to see what happened next. He rushed to Lily. Lily turned around with lightning speed, but as she did so, she began to fall.

"Lily!" he screamed. He pushed his body over the edge and just grasped Lily's hand. James didn't know what he would do if he lost Lily. James pulled Lily up with ease.

Lily giggled. "That was fun, Jamie boy! Let's do it again," Lily leaned close to James. Their chest press together.

"You have beautiful eyes, Jamie. I _love _them. I love you, in fact! I didn't want to tell you, but I'm going to die anyway!" Lily began to fall back, but once again, James caught her.

"Lily, what is _wrong _with you!" James hissed. He didn't want to sound harsh, but this was serious. Lily was trying to_kill _herself.

Lily stood close to James, her face hardening and her eyes becoming dark.

"I don't _feel _happy. Every _happy _or_good _memory is gone. I feel like a dark shell that doesn't deserve to live. James, why do you like me?" Lily cried. Her eyes filled with tears and she dug her head in James' chest.

"Lils, I love you. Because of your perfections and your flaws. I love you for everything you are. And believe me, you're not an empty shell, and you are _not _going to die," James whispered. Lily looked up.

"That's a lie! I'm worthless! That's why my sister hates me! I'm a freak! I'm a freak! I have to die," Lily pushed James away from her. She tried to jump off again, but James grasped her wrists.

"Let go of me, Potter!" she screamed. James ignored her and brought her in close to him. Despite Lily's cries and screams, James picked her up and took her off the edge. When James let Lily go, she tried to run off the edge. James grabbed her again, but this time, held her. She screamed and struggled, but James still held onto her.

"I hate you, Potter! Let me die! I hate you! I hate you!" Lily screamed. Burning tears ran down her face.

"Please James, let me end my misery," Lily's voice sounded so sincere, it killed James to shake his head. James pulled out his wand and whispered into it. Lily fell asleep immediately.

James picked up Lily and snuggled her closer to him. Inside him felt like a raging battle. His heart ached and he wanted it to stop. He exited the Astronomy Tower and went to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"What do you mean she was poisoned?!" James yelled. Sirius and Remus were holding him back. James wanted to rip someone's throat out. After taking Lily to Madam Pomfrey, she had informed the group, who had arrived soon after he and Lily did, that Lily ate cursed food that compelled her to kill herself.

Sarah Lockhart was crying as James screamed at her. Sarah had confessed that she was the one who had given Lily the chocolates, but she did not mean to. James did not listen to reason, though.

"She could have died! Do you understand that?!" James roared as Dumbledore entered the room.

"It would have been far worse for Ms Lockhart. She does not know of her soul mate, and therefore she would have most likely succeeded in her suicide."

James bit down his tongue. How much he wanted to strangle the blonde, it scared him.

"I'm so, _so_, sorry! I didn't know! I just thought Lily would like the chocolate more than me!" Sarah cried.

"Leave!" he yelled. Sarah nodded weakly and ran out.

"Mate, she didn't know, she was-," Peter was cut off.

"Piss off, Wormtail! The love of my life nearly _died _because of that- that _skank!" _James hissed.

Peter's eyes filled with fury.

"Don't call my girlfriend a skank!"

"Girlfriend?_Girlfriend? _Pete, open your eyes! The only reason why she's interested in you is because a, you're a Marauder and that slut just wants to sleep with all of us, and b-because Donna Jerry likes you! You're so _thick_!" Peter backed away from them. Peter huffed then stormed out.

Remus looked away from James.

"James, that was too far," he whispered.

"He needed to hear it," James hissed. Dumbledore whistled.

"That was suffienctly awkward. Well, Madam Pomfrey and I will be leaving. Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, I think it would be wise for the two of you to leave as well. Wouldn't you agree?"

Dumbledore left. Remus looked at James.

"I'll see you when I see you, I guess," Remus left.

Sirius put a hand on James' shoulder.

"Remember, she's been through shit. Just be a comforting shoulder," Sirius said wisely. James nodded his head, and watched as his best friend leave.

* * *

Lily woke up with a very heavy head resting on her leg. She looked down and her heart leapt at the sight of James Potter's scruffy hair. Lily looked to the side table and found his large circular glasses. How she loved them.

"He's been here all night. It's been driving me bonkers!" a voice from next to Lily said. Lily turned and saw the Raveclaw seventh year Prefect, Pierina Jones. Pierina, otherwise known as Pip, was in the bed next to her wearing her pajamas.

"I slipped on the Common Room stairs and I think I have a concussion. Nothing serious though," Pip smiled. Her black hair was puffy and everywhere. Lily smiled.

"Oh, and your friends came in just before. The half-blood, Jess I think, told me to tell you that they'll give you your homework when they visit you tonight," Lily nodded. Pip looked up into the sky. Pip was quite smart.

Unlike her sister, who was the youngest Ravenclaw to play for their Quidditch team, Pip was very dazed and intelligent.

"Oh, thanks Pip," Lily said. Pip smiled and went back to looking out a window.

Lily looked down at James. She pushed back his hair and kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

James had been woken up by Madam Pomfrey. She had scorned him for sleeping by her bedside all night, and insisted he get to class. Little did she know that class had already finished. James smiled.

He had liked spending the day near Lily without being scowled at.

James walked to the Great Hall. His mind buzzed about what Lily had said last night.

_I love you, _James bit his lip. James wanted what she said to be real, but he couldn't be too sure. Lily said a lot of things the night before that James knew she didn't mean.

"James!" a melodic voice called from behind. James swiveled around and saw a panting Lily, looking very tired.

"Lily pad! How're you going!" James smiled. Lily gave him a small smile.

"Good, thanks, really good. Um, James about last night. I didn't mean what I said," Lily rushed. James' heart sank and his smile faltered a little. Lily, who was staring at the ground, continued.

"I don't hate you at all. I actually rather," Lily looked up, her face scarlet, "..like you," James grinned and looked down at her with sparkling eyes. Lily frowned and shifted her gaze.

"Oh, shut up, Potter" Lily muttered

"If you like me, does that mean you want to go out with me?" James asked flirtatiously.

Lily looked back at James and smiled.

"Yes," but before James could rejoice, Lily continued, "but I want you to make it special," Lily moved past James and into opened the Great Hall's doors.

"And what does that mean?" James called out. Lily turned with a smile on her face.

"You're James Potter, think about it!" Lily laughed as she walked in.

James smiled at the doors. Not just any smile though, the goofy type that love-sick people usually where. He was utterly bewitched by Lily, and he wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

**You like? Lily likes James, James likes Lily... Now all he has to do is 'make it special'**

**How fun!**

**reviews are most welcomed and also...**

**Could anyone recommend me some Jily fanfics?**

**I need to read!**


	7. Chapter 7: Karaoke

**Okay guys! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! To answer the calls of two very special reviews. I KNOOOOWWWW th Ponds!**

**The pain!**

**now this is one of THE most LONGEST chapters i have EVER written! there is also ALOT of things going on! **

**But here we go!**

**ps told you I would update soon!**

* * *

James practically danced into the Great Hall, secretively sneaking glances Lily's way every so often. James thought, when he was stalk- no examining Lily's daily routine, he noticed Lily and her Muggle friends would often go out to a place and have a 'Karoak' night. James knew what he was going to do. He was going to have a Karoak night. James sat down next to Sirius and Remus and proposed his idea.  
"Over the holidays, I came across a group of Muggles who were at a party and they were doing something called 'Karoak'! It's where you sing songs with your friends. It's brilliant!"  
Sirius' eyes gleamed and he rose from his seat.  
"Mate, that's a bloody fantastic idea! Imagine the girls! Crowding around me as I sing! Dream on! Dream on! Dream on!" Sirius sang. James laughed and once again, Remus rolled his eyes.  
"Honestly, Padfoot, sit down! And Prongs, it's called karaoke. Other than that, I think it's a great idea. It should be like a completion, if you ask me. Have it in the Great Hall for all seventh years. Best groups - females and males - could get a prize," Remus added. Sirius leapt on to the table, everyone in the Great Hall shifted their gazes to him.  
"Bloody perfect, Moony! The prize could be the honour of hanging out with us for a day!" Sirius looked up and around the Hall.  
"Listen up, you all, tonight; we will be having a Karaoke Competition, so a singing one! Only seventh years are allowed to come! It will be in the Great Hall, won't it Minnie," Sirius winked to McGonagall, to which she rolled her eyes. Dumbledore smiled and gave Sirius a thumbs up.  
"So, righty-oh. See you all then," Sirius winked at a group of Hufflepuff girls and sat down.  
"You are an arrogant, egoistical prick," Remus sighed.  
"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over all the swooning girls," Sirius laughed. James and Remus rolled their eyes, laughing at their friend's arrogance.  
"James, I think you're right about Sarah," Remus said. The mood suddenly became sombre and James' eyes grew colder.  
"What do you mean," He gritted. Remus looked at James intently.  
"Sarah was coming onto me today. You should have seen her, she was all over me. Then, when Pete came into view, she acted like she wasn't just throwing herself on me. It was disgusting," Remus scrunched his face and stuck his tongue out.  
Sirius laughed, but James' face was still set in a scowl.  
"Why can't Wormtail see she's only using him?" James asked. A girl walked past him, and Sirius suddenly jumped up.  
"Oi, Jess!" The girl turned and saw Sirius. She scowled at Sirius and poked her tongue out at him.  
Sirius smiled.  
"Love you too, Jessie Bessie!" Jess rolled her eyes and walked to join Lily and her friends.  
"Did you and Jess hook up?" James asked. Sirius froze then made a strangled sound.  
"No, gross! She's my cousin! She's Alphard's daughter. Her mum was a Muggle and she was raised as one. No one knew she was related to us until yesterday in Potions. We did this weird potion that shows your family tree, and Jess was on mine," Sirius smiled. Jess did look a bit like Sirius' uncle, James thought.  
She had the Black nose, he had to admit. And the Black chin, but other than that, she had no resemblance to the Black family. Jess had long chestnut hair and light brown eyes. She was very cheerful and often 'passionate' unlike many Blacks.  
Remus nodded his head.  
"Poor girl, she's related to you," he sighed. Sirius punched Remus in the arm and scowled. Remus and James laughed.  
James finished eating and looked at the two.  
"I better get going. Need to see what songs we can sing." Sirius looked up at his friend.  
"You should make the theme 'Muggle Songs'." James nodded his head.  
"Great idea, Pads," Remus turned to Sirius  
"Yeah, who would have thought that Sirius Black could produce an idea, let alone a good one."  
Remus snickered. Sirius showed a look of fake hurt.  
"I resent that. This morning, instead of using Pantene, I used Herbal Essence to wash my hair. And as you all can see, my hair looks ravishing," Sirius winked. The boys laughed.  
James walked away, yelling goodbye to his friends.

* * *

"Karaoke," Lily whispered to herself. Marlene looked up.  
"Did you say something, Flower?" she asked. Lily perked up and shook her head. Marlene nodded her head.  
Lily watched as her friends ate their dinner and talked. Dorcas peered at Lily.  
"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, you nearly killed yourself last night," Dorcas whispered. Lily nodded her head.  
"I'm perfectly fine. Honestly. But anyway, Jess, what's with you and Sirius? Got eyes for him, eh?" Lily asked cheekily to her roommate. Dorcas' face grew hot and she suddenly became fixated in the food she was eating.  
Jess rolled her eyes and made a face of disgust.  
"Gross, no. We just found out we're related," Jess said casually.  
"What!" Marlene shouted. Jess threw her head back and laughed.  
"In potions, we made Aplorious, a potion that shows your family tree, and Sirius and I shared many relatives. Such as my no-show father, pure-blooded Alphard Black!" Jess cheered. Mary looked intently at Jess.  
"Jess, that's intense. I mean, you never knew who your father was and now you do? And it's not like it's just any wizard. It's Alphard Black one of the most prestigious of all wizards! Don't you want to meet him?" she asked.  
Jess played with her food, not looking up.  
"No, I don't want to meet the father that was never there. All he is to me is a sperm donor. He wasn't there for my baptism, my birthday or even for my first day at Hogwarts. He never even wrote to my mum. From what I've heard, he's an arrogant, pure-blooded prick who wasn't there for his only child." Jess took a large bite of her cake.  
"Now, onto Lily. You and James, huh?" Jess said. It was Lily's turn to blush.  
"Well, yeah, I guess. But I'm not going to jump into his arms or anything!" Lily said. Marlene raised an eyebrow at her.  
"I know I like him, and he does to. But I told him I wanted to be mesmerized. I want to be swept off me feet!" Lily said.  
"And what does that mean?" Dorcas asked with a sly grin. Lily sighed.  
"I have absolutely no idea." The girls cracked up. Lily frowned. "Girls, it's not that funny," Lily huffed.  
Marlene rolled her eyes. "Flower, you just told the man that is obviously your soul-mate that you want something special to happen. How's he supposed to know if you don't even know what that means?" Marlene asked. Dorcas stopped laughing to defend Lily.  
"Well, if he is truly her soul-mate, he should know. And when it happens, I'm sure Lily will know as well,"  
Lily nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean!"  
Marlene changed the subject. "Well, now that that's done. Karaoke. In or out?"  
The girls shared a look.  
"In."

* * *

After everyone had cleared out of the Great Hall, James went to Dumbledore. Dumbledore was making his way to the door when James stopped him.  
"Professor, sorry for dinner, but just to make everything clear, is it okay for us to use the Great Hall for the Karaoke?" James asked.  
Dumbledore smiled.  
"Well, I cannot say yes but I can say," he lowered his voice, "that the key to the Great Hall is under the black tile in front of the doors." James laughed.  
"With all due respect, sir, the Marauders have known about that key since first year," Dumbledore chuckled.  
"Right you are, boy. Well, fare thee well,"

Three quarters of the Marauders watched the guests arrive. None were from Slytherin to everyone's pleasure. James kept an eye out for one red haired girl, but could not find her anywhere.  
"Looking for someone, Potty?" Dorcas asked. James turned to face her.  
Dorcas looked stunning. Many boys were staring at her.  
"Just Lily, is all. Is she coming tonight?" James asked eagerly. Dorcas gave him a mysterious smile.  
"Maybe, Potty, maybe," she said as she walked away.  
"Mate, Moons has put a charm on the microphones, so the songs that people want to sing play automatically," Sirius said.  
"Thanks, Pads," James said back.

* * *

Remus was propped up against a wall, drinking his butter beer. He was left by himself, since Peter did not come and the other two Marauders were on the Gryffindor table singing their hearts out, rather well, to their favourite Muggle band, Aerosmith. The song sung was one Remus had heard many times. Dream on. Remus rolled his eyes. He practically knew all the lyrics.  
"Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away

Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream until your dreams come true  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream until your dreams come true  
Dream on"

Remus took another sip of the butter beer. He smiled at his friends. Many girls had crowded around the table; their hands reaching out to grab them. James tried his best to stay away. But Sirius, unlike James, revelled in their attention. He touched all their hands, and winked at many of them.  
Dorcas had made her way over to Remus. She did not look happy, though. She looked rather dis-spirited. She slumped next to Remus and took a sip out of her Butterbeer.  
"Why does he do that?" Dorcas asked. Her eyes were dark and were full of sadness.  
Remus shook his head.  
"He's Sirius. He's thick-headed, obnoxious and a flirt. Believe me, Dorky, he likes you," Dorcas smiled at Remus and nodded her head.  
"I should go get Lily. She's making the most of being alone in the bedroom," Dorcas chuckled as she walked away. Remus looked back at his friends, and laughed. They did look foolish.  
"Hello, Remus," A voice close to him purred. Remus' body tightened. He turned around. Standing there was Sarah Lockhart. She did not look respectable at all. Her long blonde hair was messy and everywhere. She wore shorts that only covered three inches of her legs, and a singlet that showed the world her cleavage.  
Sarah gave Remus a drunken smile.  
"Wha's up?" she slurred. Sarah closed the space between her and Remus. Her eyes bore into his and the look of determination sent shivers down his spine.  
"Um, I'm fine, Sarah. But you don't look the same. Maybe you should go to bed?" Remus asked with hopefulness thick in his voice. Sarah shook her head.  
"Hahaha, no way Remus. I'm a girl with a goal. And that goal is you!" Sarah giggled. Remus shook his head.  
"No, no, no, no," Remus said as he tried to run away. Sarah pouted.  
"You don't wanna play? Okay. Not tonight. Another night then. Tonight, I'm celebrating!" Sarah smiled. She blew him a kiss then sauntered away. Remus didn't know what Sarah meant by 'celebrating', but he didn't want to find out.  
Remus looked around the room once more. If Sarah was here, Peter should be as well. To Remus' dismay, he was wrong.

* * *

"Sarah, this is wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!" Sarah's younger brother, Gilderoy, whined. He was a puny fourth year. Wimpy, dumb and annoying. Sarah swivelled around and gave him the death stare.  
"I swear Gild, if mother didn't jinx that stupid Sorting House, you would be in Hufflepuff!" Sarah sneered. Gilderoy's jaw tightened.  
"Yes, and if Mother didn't jinx the Sorting Hat, I can assure you, you would be in Slytherin!" he seethed.  
Sarah gave him a Slytherin-worthy smirk.  
"Of course I would have. But in order to please the Dark Lord, the both of us had to be in Gryffindor. Now, hurry up," Sarah hissed.  
Sarah had to be at the Great Hall in two hours, but the moon was out and Sarah had to… take care of business. Gilderoy looked nervously at his older sister. She leaned on the balcony and smiled, her fangs growing in the moonlight. Her back arched and she let out a laugh.  
Sarah's eyes changed from blue to red. She let out a howl.  
"Gilly, brother dear, get Pettigrew for me, will you?" Sarah asked. Gilderoy nodded. He did not want to disobey his sister when she was in this form. For in her demon form, she was powerful and deadly.  
Gilderoy turned and left for Peter's room. Gilderoy could remember the day his sister was changed. Just two years after his sister was accepted into Hogwarts, Voldemort had arrived at their Manor. His Mother, who was a loyal follower of the Dark Lord, offered Sarah to the Dark Lord. He used Dark Magic on her and twisted her soul; making her a creature like none other. Gilderoy knew of the Dark Magic that ran through her veins. He was afraid of Sarah, but she was his sister; a powerful one at that.

* * *

Peter walked down the dark corridor. Sarah's younger brother had told him that Sarah was looking for him. He did not hesitate to look for her. Sarah was all he needed right now.  
Peter heard footsteps behind him, and then was pushed against a wall. Lips pressed onto his in a hungry and needy fashion. Peter knew who it was; Sarah.  
The two made out in the corridor for only seconds before Peter felt something sharp piece his neck. He let out a cry of pain. Sarah retreated. Peter screamed as he saw what Sarah looked like.  
Her skin was a pale green, her eyes shone red and fangs were hanging out of her mouth. Dark wings were unfolded behind her and a devil's tail twirled in the wind.  
Peter pressed his hand to his neck. Blood trickled down it. Peter looked at his hands, but it was not covered in red blood, but rather black.  
His thoughts shifted and a cold, dark voice filled his head.  
"Wh-what are you?" Peter cried as he stumbled along the wall. Sarah smirked.  
"A demon," she purred. Her tail flicked to Peter, scraping off the black blood that dripped down his neck. The tip of the tail entered her mouth. Sarah smiled as she licked the black blood.  
"Delicious," she moaned. Peter stumbled and fell to the floor.  
Dark thoughts entered his mind. He no longer felt like whiny little Peter Pettigrew, but a cold blooded murderer.  
"Good night, Peter," Sarah said before kissing him on the lips.

* * *

Peter woke up in a white room. He looked around.  
"Hello, Mr Pettigrew," A voice called. Peter turned around and saw none other than Voldemort himself. Peter backed away.  
"Oh Peter, stop that. After all, I am now in your head," Voldemort said with a smirk. He told Peter to sit down.  
"Listen here, Sarah has put a 'spell' on you that will make you my servant. One day, I will have full control over you, and when I do, you will do my bidding."  
Peter summoned his Gryffindor courage.  
"No! I won't let you do that! I'd rather die than be succumbed to you!" he spat. Voldemort laughed.  
"Oh, dear Peter, you won't. The spell has already begun. One day, Peter. One day you will be mine to toy with."

* * *

Lily ran to the Great Hall. She had been caught up in studying and had fallen asleep. Lily silently swore. She didn't want to miss Karaoke. Not just because it was being organized by James, but because she missed the simplicity of singing for the fun of it.  
But when Lily opened the door to the Great Hall, no one but three Marauders where there. Remus and James were busy cleaning, while Sirius lay in a drunken heap mumbling the lyrics to a classic Don McLean song. Lily sighed. She walked over to James.  
James peered up and was shocked to see Lily there.  
"Is it over already?" she asked. James nodded.  
"Yeah, I sent everyone back to bed. Need to get up early tomorrow." James said awkwardly. Lily look surprised.  
"You, James Potter, known prankster and party animal, was the first to call it quits? And to help in the cleaning up? I am surprised," Lily said with mock surprise. James looked down at her and gave her a dimpled half smile.  
"There's a lot about me that you'd be surprised about," James said. Lily smiled.  
"Like what?"  
"Like the fact that I only became a prankster to get your attention," Lily raised her eyebrows.  
"Really, so you don't like pranking people?" she asked. James laughed.  
"I grew to love it." Lily rolled her eyes.  
"Do you want to dance?" James asked. Lily looked around the room.  
"James, there is no music and the Hall's a mess," James smiled and took Lily's hand.  
"Well, Remus is here to help clean. Plus, we have a drunken Sirius to sing to us. Lily bit her lip but nodded. James dragged her closer to him and the two swayed.  
Lily was pressed up against James' chest. She breathed him in. He smelt like cocoa and burnt wood. She didn't know where that came from, but it was the scent she had smelled last year in Slughorn's Amortentia lesson.  
Lily closed her eyes. Throughout the holidays, she had dreamt of James. He had changed. Even though he was a bullying toerag who had hexed Severus many times, he had changed.

* * *

_"Lily!" James yelled as he ran after her. Lily felt sad and humiliated. Severus – no, Snape - her supposed 'best friend' had called her a Mudblood. Just after she had saved him. Hot tears ran down her face._  
_"Lily!" James grabbed Lily's arms and she turned around._  
_"WHAT, Potter! Haven't you done enough!" she screamed. Lily let out a sob. James looked hurt. He looked away from her._  
_"Lily, I'm-"_  
_"You're what? Sorry? You're talking to the wrong person. Just leave me alone, Potter!" Lily spat. She tried to pull her arm out of James' grip, but he held on tighter._  
_"No! I will not leave you alone, Lily! You're hurt and sad and I'm here to help you!" Lily felt an anger reign over her. She was sick of James' persistent confessions of love. She just wanted to be left alone and kept out of his stupid love games._  
_"Why can't you just leave me alone? What makes me special? You have all the girls at Hogwarts dying to get you to look your way! Why me? Is it because I don't show the least interest in you?" Lily questioned._  
_James hazel eyes softened, but regained its determined look._  
_"Because you're you, Lily. That's why I bug you and ask you to go out with me. Because you drive me crazy by just breathing. Every time you walk past me, all I want to do is grab you and stare into your eyes. Lily, believe it or not, but I love you with my whole being, with every fibre of my body. And no matter what I do, I can't stop it," Lily stared into James' eyes, but he didn't stop._  
_"And the saddest thing is that I don't care that you're not with me, I don't care that you prefer Snape more than me. I just hate the fact that he hurts you and talks shit about you to the Slytherins. Lily, I love you so much that I don't care if you and I will never get together, or of you grow old with another man. As long as I can watch you and be around you, I'm fine." _  
_And then Lily did the unimaginable. She gave her first kiss away to the guy she hated. _  
_She leaned into James and kissed him. Lily felt fireworks ignite and felt as if the world had exploded. She didn't know why she felt that way, she only pressed her lips on his. _  
_Lily broke away._  
_"That didn't mean anything, James. I just wanted you to shut up," Lily said, though her face was bright red. _  
_James' face went from sombre to ecstatic._  
_"You called me James," he whispered. Lily was taken aback_  
_"Really, James, I kiss you and all you take from it is that I called you James?" Lily felt infuriated. She had given the bloody fool a kiss and he brushed it off._  
_"Oh, my dear Evans. One can give kisses to anyone. But what you call someone, that- that is what you think of someone," Lily furrowed her eyebrows._  
_"So?" she asked, not seeing the big deal. _  
_"So, you called me James. You only call people you don't hate by their first name," James smile seemed as if it couldn't get wider._  
_Lily looked away from James._  
_"Yeah, well you're still a no-go, bullying, hooligan who has no respect for those around him," Lily said with her nose in the air._  
_"Baby steps, Evans, baby step."_

* * *

Sirius stopped singing, and Lily and James stopped dancing. Lily avoided James' gaze. She could feel how hot her face was.  
"I should go, Potter," Lily said.  
"Wait, why did you want to be here?" James asked. Lily looked down to the floor. What could she say to him? I wanted to see you and I think I may be in love with you? Fat chance.  
Lily looked up.  
"I love karaoke," she said simply. James nodded.  
"Understandable." Lily turned around and left the Great Hall. Kicking herself mentally that she didn't confess how much she wanted James close to her.

* * *

James stared at the empty space where Lily used to be.  
"C'mon, Prongs. Help me take Padfoot to the Common Room. I'll do a keep tidy-up spell," And so James did. He helped Remus carry Sirius to their rooms, and when they arrived, they found a sleeping Lily. Her hair was everywhere and nothing but her light breathing filled the room.  
James smiled at the sleeping form of the red-headed girl he had been smitten for since first year.

* * *

**Ok, who hates Sarah? Because I do! **

**Now, I have just set up a poll and will set up another one! you can find the Polls on my Profile!**

**Now, BIG BIG BIG NEWS!**

**I am adding NEW Profs! **

**Who, you may ask... Professor River Song, Professor Amelia(otherwise known as Amy) Pond and Professor Rory Williams(more known as Pond)**

**I already have a feel on what they will teach, but if you guys have any other ideas, pleas etell me in the form of a review!**

**So far I have Rory as DADA, River as Ancient Runes, Amy as... well anything! she could be the go betweener, like a sub!**

* * *

**Well, tell me what you think in the form of a review, and PLEASE vote on the polls!**

**And the song that was sung is 'Dream On' by Aerosmith**


	8. Chapter 8: Hungry Like A Wolf

**Hi guys! Soo... not a long wait right? Right? Yeah! okay then... I would like to thank my friend Jesska for being my beta! i also want to see of she reads this... So yeah! This is a bit of a topsy tervy one! Feed back is always appreciated! **

* * *

It had been a few weeks since what Lily called the 'James Incident'. Ever since she and James had danced, Lily had spent a large amount of time avoiding James, and thinking of him.

"Lily, you're not even _nearly _finished your Transfiguration homework?_Now _who can I copy off of?" Marlene complained. She thrashed around in her seat in the Common Room.

Dumbledore still hadn't found a cure for the strange hex on the girls' dorms. Lily spent most of her time in the library and the Common Room now, since she couldn't bear to be around the reason for her day dreams.

Lily looked down at her homework. Marlene was right; she wasn't even half-way through it. Lily was usually finished her homework by dinner, but here she was, almost 10 o'clock and still not finished her homework.

"Well then copy off of Mary or Dorky!" Lily huffed. Marlene shook her head.

"They're asleep and I'm too lazy to go up those damned stairs!" Lily shook her head. Marlene slumped in her seat and groaned.

"Just go tell him you like him, Lils!" Marlene groaned. Lily sighed.

"I cant! I was stupid and told him to 'make it special'! I'm an idiot! What does that even mean! Merlin, I've screwed it up!" Lily groaned. It was her turn to slump in her seat.

Marlene jumped off her chair and squeezed herself next to Lily.

"Oh, Flower, I'm sure that's not true. I'm sure he'll ask you out! And all you have to do is say 'yes, James, I love you!'" Marlene said hopefully. Lily sat up and looked Marlene dead in the eye.

"No, since the start of the year, he hasn't asked me out _once_! Mar, what if he's moved on! I'm an idiot!" she cried. Marlene rubbed Lily's arm.

"Oh, honey, it's okay," Marlene soothed. Lily brushed Marlene off.

"It's late. I should get to bed. And maybe you should too. I'll get up early tomorrow and help you with the homework," Lily said as she got up and went to the boys' dorms.

She opened the door, expecting to see no one there, but instead, she saw James, Sirius and Peter all sleeping soundly as the full moon shone through the window. Lily's eyes went wide.

_Idiots! It's a full moon and Remus is out there by himself! _Lily thought to herself. She forgot all desire to sleep and rushed out to the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

"Idiot! He's a freakin' werewolf and he's dangerous and you're not an Animagus like James, Sirius and Peter! Plus you're going to die, Lily Evans!" Lily scolded herself. She heard the twigs snapping under her feet and she swore again.

It seemed like a good idea to go after Remus and help him, but now that she was out in the Forest with magical and dangerous creature everywhere, she felt like the most stupid person in the world. A howl was let out around her and she swore again.

Lily fiddled with the hem of her school shirt. She didn't even have the bright idea to change out of her school uniform. Lily stopped walking. Maybe she should go back to Hogwarts grounds? It was a safe option. She'd just go back to the dorms, wake up the boys, scold them for being stupid and go to bed. Perfect idea.

Lily turned to leave but was stopped when she spotted Remus. Well, not exactly Remus, but a werewolf. Lily let out a squeak. Crap, she thought. The werewolf did not acknowledge Lily. Remus just shoveled along a dead animal and tore at its flesh.

Lily grimaced. The werewolf snarled and swallowed. Lily took a step back, but twigs broke as she did so. Lily swore again. Remus peered over at Lily and crept towards her.

"Hey, Remus, you're not going to eat me, are you?" Lily asked weakly. Remus growled and Lily shrank.

"Right, then, so maybe you might. But I will warn you, I taste horrible!"

Remus was closing in on her. Lily squeaked again. Lily closed her eyes and collected all of her courage and stupidity.

"You listen here, Remus. I know you're in there, and you _will _behave!" Lily demanded in her usual bossy voice. Lily squeezed her eyes shut and felt a warm breath on her neck.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw the werewolf looking intently at her. The animal sniffed and circled her. Lily stood there, frozen. She felt petrified. One wrong move and she may end up as Lily fondue.

Remus stopped in front of her and sat. His eyes looking intently at her, as if he was analyzing her. Lily did not move, though. She was far too scared. The animal grunted and thrashed his head down, as if demanding for her to sit as well.

Lily did this in a heartbeat. She didn't want to anger the werewolf. The werewolf sat down next to her and pushed his head against Lily's hand. Lily was surprised to say the least.

She looked down at the werewolf.

"Remus?" she asked. The wolf looked up, recognition bright in his eyes.

"Are you _you _right now?" Lily asked. The wolf nodded his head.

Lily sighed in relief.

"Good, you scared me for a second! I thought I was a goner!" Lily looked up at the stars.

"Hey, Remus, do you like Mary?" Lily asked. Remus shifted his gaze.

"What am I kidding, of course you do! I see the way you look at her, I'm no idiot!" Lily exclaimed. She sighed again and laid back.

"You know, Remus, she likes you too. If you would just talk to her," Lily looked down. Remus had fallen asleep, or was at least pretending to.

"You're right, Remus, I'm tired too." Lily closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

James woke up in the middle of the night. Well, more like _bolted _up. He looked out the window. _Crap, _he thought, _full moon!_

James threw the blankets off of him and ran to Sirius. He threw off Sirius' blankets.

"Padfoot! It's a full moon!" Sirius bolted up as well.

"Shit!" Sirius hissed. He, too, got out of his bed. James looked for his shoes. Peter wasn't here. James gulped. Ever since James called Sarah a skank, Peter had avoided James and rarely came to bed. As James' eyes scanned the room, he noticed Lily's bed was empty also.

His eyes went wide.

"Shitty McShit shit!" James yelled. Sirius turned around.

"Shut up, Prongs! You'll wake Evans!"

James faced Sirius, his eyes grave and tense.

"Evans isn't here,"

Sirius closed his eyes.

"Fuck."

* * *

The two Marauders ran. Running as fast as they could. Both of them too worried to realize it would be a lot faster to turn into their animal forms. They turned into the Forbidden Forrest and sprinted even harder.

"Lily! LILY!" James screamed. James turned frantically. While James screamed for Lily, Sirius screamed for Remus.

"Bloody HELL Moony!" Sirius hissed.

Never before had they forgotten. Never before was Peter not with the Marauders. Never before had James felt like a horrible friend.

James slumped. With one last breath, he screamed. "EVANS!"

"Shut up, Potter!" a girlish voice screeched. James shot up and saw Lily in her school uniform, looking horribly pissed.

She stormed to James, ready to murder him.

"You bloody IDIOT!" Lily began hitting him in the chest, only stopping to shout at him some more.

"You _know _Remus is a werewolf! You _know _it's a full moon! But what do you do? YOU LEAVE REMUS ALONE!" Lily stomped on James foot and looked at him with teary eyes.

James recovered from the abuse and caressed Lily's face.

"Lil," he sighed. Lily swatted his hand away and bit on her lip.

"No. Don't James. It's not _me _you should be worried about. Rather Remus." Lily looked behind her.

"He's over there sleeping." She started walking away, with James and Sirius following after her.

* * *

The three Marauders and Lily had slept in the forest that night. They were too scared to wake up the sleeping Remus, but were too nervous to leave him by himself.

Sirius, and more so James, had told Lily to go back to their dorm and sleep, but Lily protested. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay with her best mate, the boy who made her heart pound… and Sirius.

"So, my little Lily Flower, how did you know about us? Hm. The whole werewolf and Animagi thing?" Sirius asked. Lily peered up, a playful smirk tugging on her lips.

"Oh, well, a Marauder told me, if you must know," Lily gave a dramatic sigh. Sirius shot an annoyed look to James.

"Honestly, Prongsy! Why would you tell Evans about us! We could be sent to Azkaban for this! You-"

"Actually, Sirius, _you _were the one that told me," Lily smirked. Sirius withdrew from his sentence and sat back bemused.

"I did? Me? Little, sweet ol' Sirius?" he asked, shock clear on his face.

"Yes, my sweet little ol' Sirius, you did indeed." Lily laughed. Well, it was half true. Sirius had had one too many Butterbeers one Hogsmeade nights and had asked Lily if she thought deers were cool. Of course, Lily, having a doe as her patronous, had said yes. And Sirius, being the 'good' best friend who was trying so desperately to set James and Lily up, asked if she would be attracted to James if he was an Animagus who turned into a stag.

Lily put two and two together.

"Ha! Jeeze, Pads, going to blame it all on me, where you?" James jeered. Sirius scowled.

"Well, anyone would have thought it was you! Considering everyone now knows you as James Potter, Marauder, Sirius Black's Best Mate and _Whipped by Lily Evans!" _Sirius teased. James' smirk was wiped off of his face. He looked like he suddenly felt ill.

Lily's heart wrenched. Her love! He was getting beaten in the game of taunts! She must defend his honor! It would be a classic Damsel in Distress, well, James being the Damsel.

"That's rich! You're the one with a feminine hygiene product for a nickname!" Lily laughed.

James' face lighted up, and Lily felt at peace once more.

"Do you need some Aloe Vera for that buuuuurn!" James cheered. Sirius pouted but later smiled. Remus began to growl. The trio automatically stopped talking and fell silent. Nothing was said, a breath was barely heard.

Then Remus farted. The three could not hold in their laughter. They exploded; their backs on the ground and rolling around.

This night, which Lily though would end in utter disaster and her dead or injured body somewhere in the woods, ended up to be a night of mirth and bonding.

* * *

James woke up in the forrest. He sighed. Last night had been fun. He was with a dormant Remus-werewolf, he was with Sirius-as per usual- but the thing that made his night was Lily. He had been with Lily, talked with Lily, laughed with Lily. James had watched Lily last night, completely mesmerized. She was amazing to say the least. The way she smiled, the look in her eyes as she thought, she was perfect in his eyes.

James shifted, but the body sleeping on him had another opinion. "You move, James Potter, and I swear to Merlin I will hit you."

Lily snuggled into James' chest. James smiled. To have Lily in his arms was the best thing he could ever ask for. James closed his eyes. The only thing playing in his mind was Lily's soft, steady breaths and the warmth of her body.

* * *

"Prongsy Wongsy. Wakey wakey," a voice whispered in his ear.

"Piss off, Sirius," James muttered.

"Oh, love, how your words sting me. But we have a problem. Moonsicle is naked." James' eyes opened with no hesitation and he looked around and found a naked Remus. Remus scowled.

"Yes, please tell the world of my nakedness!" Remus huffed. The two purebloods grinned.

"Sure, love, if you say so," Sirius stood up and shouted. "People of the world, Remus Lupin is butt naked!"

James joined in Sirius' laughter until the red-haired girl stirred.

"Shut up, Sirius. Honestly, a girl needs her beauty sleep!" Lily sat up and stretched. Her eyes were closed as she yawned. After rubbing her eyes she looked around the area; her gaze stopping at Remus. Remus automatically reddened and hid his privates with his hands. He gave Lily an embarrassed smile. Lily smiled.

"Nice body, Remus. I'm sure Mary would appreciate it," Lily winked. She shed her robe and threw it at Remus.

"Put it on. You're probably cold." Lily smiled. She left and the three boys stared wide eyed at her.

"Why didn't she blush? I mean, you're naked! Has she seen a guy naked before? Has she seen _you _naked before!?" James panicked. Remus stuttered.

"N-no w-way! Listen, Prongs, I'm sure there's another explanation!"

After a half hour of arguin and threats, Remus, Sirius and James met Lily outside the forest. Lily was looking up at the sky, smiling as the autumn leaves fell around her. James' breathe caught and he sighed. This was his dream girl. Lily looked to the boys.

"Come on, you lot, we have classes," she smiled.

* * *

The four had just past Hagrid's Hut when a group of Slytherins appeared.

"Oh, look who it is. It's Potter, Black, Lupin and the Mudblood!" Lily's blood turned cold. She knew that voice. She knew it all too well.

"Mulciber, what do you want?" James spat. Mulciber flicked his black hair and smiled. His blue eyes pierced threw Lily and she felt sick.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Just felt like having some fun, so we thought, why not visit that giant pathetic waste of space?" Mulciber sang. Lily clenched her teeth.

"Hagrid is _not _a waste of space." Lily hissed. Mulciber smiled. Something went past his eyes that Lily did not recognize. She had seen that look on many boys' faces, but never on Mulciber, especially towards her. It was lust.

"Oh, Severus, you really must see this. It's your favorite little Mudblood!" he taunted. Lily's gaze turned to Snape who was looking away from them. He did not speak; he just stood there.

"Mulciber, can we just leave? I have classes to get to-"

"Shut it, Parkinson!" Mulciber growled. Damien Parkinson rolled his eyes. Lily knew Damien quite well. He was never one to tease Lily for her heritage, and she knew for a fact that he hated being a bully. Damien looked at Lily and gave her a pitiful glance.

Lily felt an arm around her shoulders. She didn't have to look to know who it was. The answer was obvious; James. Sirius and Remus walked past the three Slytherins. Mulciber paid no attention to them, his eyes were still focused on Lily. Her skin began to crawl and she felt sick. Lily felt like she was being violated. James led her away, but as she past Mulciber, he grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going, little Red? We were going to have some fu-" Mulciber did not have time to finish his sentence. Lily threw her fist back and hit him in the stomach. Mulciber crouched down in pain.

"Fiery temper, I like that," he wheezed. Lily kicked him in the privates and smiled cruelly.

"That was for calling me a Mudblood," Lily raise her elbow and dug it into Mulciber's neck "And this is for trying to hit on me."

Lily turned to James and smiled, before turning to Damien and Snape.

"Enjoy carrying him up to the castle, boys," she said with a cheery smile.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUUNN! We meet Snape! And Mulciber! And Parkinson's dad... who happens to not be as blood prejudice as his daughter? Any one liking the idea? And if you guys are wondering, Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy graduated last year! So they wont be in Hogwarts!**

* * *

**Okay... Who liked it? Anyone? Cuz if you did then you should review! Please! The more reviews and faves and follows, the more people will read it! YAY!**


	9. Chapter 9: Boggarts

Lily and her friends sat with the Marauders at breakfast that day. Lily sat comfortably next to James and ate pancakes. She, as well as everyone on the Gryffindor table, listened intently to Sirius, who was inaccurately rambling on about the event that occurred the night before and that morning.

"Oh, it was truly brilliant! With Lily's wit, Remus' smarts, James'… whatever and my deviously good looks and charm, we were able to escape the magical creatures in the Forbidden Forrest, whilst making a fool out of the Slytherin gang, and make it back safely!" Sirius cheered. The sixth year girls sighed and looked at him with bemused eyes.

"Wow, Sirius, that's amazing," one girl whispered. Sirius smiled cheekily.

"Well, I am amazing, aren't I?" he said. Lily watched as Sirius sent a quick glance to Dorcas. Lily saw the look in his eyes. He was in love, whether he knew it or not. Lily giggled. James nudged her, causing Lily to stumble a bit.

She turned to face James, but couldn't help laughing as a bit of his porridge was stuck on the side of his lip. James gave her a questioning look. The look only made Lily's smile grow wider. Her face inched closer to James'.

"You have porridge on your mouth," she said. James' cheeks went red as he tried to wipe it off, but he did not know where it was. Lily laughed. She closed the gap between them and kissed James. When she parted, James, as well as the rest of the Great Hall, were looking at her. Lily shrugged off the glances and continued to eat the pancakes. She glanced up at James.

"There, all gone," she smiled. James smiled at her before kissing her on the lips. Lily did not protest. She liked James a lot. She didn't want to run away from him. All Lily wanted to do was stop and let James into her love life. The two just stared at each other after the kiss.

"Oi! Potter, Evans, get a room!" a Scottish lady called. Lily smiled and turned to one of her favourite teachers, Professor Pond. Lily smiled at the fiery red-headed Scottish teacher, who many had compared Lily to.

Professor Pond smiled at Lily, then looked to her husband and fellow teacher, Professor Williams. The two were both young, only in their thirties, and along with Professor Pond's childhood friend, Professor Song, the three were referred to as the Ponds. No one really knew why. It all started with a strange man that was known as The Doctor. Between the three teachers, the supposed 'Doctor', and Dumbledore, something was up with them. But no one cared. The three teachers were brilliant, some of the best they ever had.

With Professor Rory Williams as their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, many students had improved so much, learning more in a month than they used to in a year. Professor River Song was their Ancient Runes teacher. With her curly hair, red lipstick and cleavage that could pack an ox, many of the older boys had taken up Ancient Runes, and many had been disposed of quite quickly. In Professor Song's books, if you can't keep up, you can't stay. Lily and Remus appreciated that rule, unlike many of the disheartened boys.

And Professor Pond? Well, she was something of a substitute teacher. Usually taking over classes for some teachers who were sick, or on leave. But when there were no teachers in need of filling, she usually dropped by either Professor Song's or her husband's classes.

The three mysterious Professors had arrived out of the blue. They came from America, New York City, in fact. Dumbledore and 'The Doctor' had a meeting about the two. Dumbledore hired them both and soon after, Professor Song had arrived. Lily remembered the reunion of Song and the Ponds. It was emotional and heart-warming. When the three hugged, they looked like a family. Williams was quite protective of Song, acting like a father. Pond had also acted like a parental figure; like Song's mother. And Song was no better. Though she was wise and looked the same age, she acted as if she _were _the daughter of the Ponds. But all the students had grown accustomed to the wacky behavior.

James was bright red, and never before in the history of his life, was he utterly speechless and completely unguarded. Sirius laughed and Remus' eyes fell to the ground.

"Mate, you owe me 3 galleons!" Sirius exclaimed with great pride. Lily shook her head and laughed, while James still sat in his seat with a bemused twinkle in his eyes.

He was snapped out of his daze in a matter of seconds.

"Lily, do you want to go out with me?" he asked. Lily looked towards him and gave him a sly smile.

"Next week sound good?"

* * *

The whole school was buzzing with excitement. All of them either happy for James, envious of James or jealous of Lily.

"That damn Potter! What the hell was Lily thinking when she said yes to his proposal!" Severus Snape growled. He felt angry, no, furious. Mulciber rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Sev, you've been in Evan's good books for more than 6 years until you stuffed it up last year! But before that, you didn't even _think _of asking her out!" Mulciber drawled. Snape scowled. It was true. Snape loved Lily from the moment she said 'Hello', and not once did he have enough courage to ask her out. But not everyone could be James Frickin' Potter with his suaveness, arrogance and persistence.

Snape ran his long fingers through his greasy hair. His damn greasy hair. Snape let out another growl of frustration and punched the dungeon wall. Mulciber let out a groan.

"Honstly, Sev, if you continue to punch the walls, you're hands are going to bleed. And you and I both know I suck at Healing Spells." Snape bit his lip to the point where he could taste blood. He would get Lily Evans back. He had to be the one Lily was with. He didn't care how many people he had to step on to get the girl, but he sure as hell would get her.

* * *

"Alright class, find a partner and sit with them." Professor Williams said as he walked into the classroom. Sirius snickered as Williams walked past. His hair was disheveled and he had lipstick on the corner of his mouth and on his neck.

"Oh, Pond, why were you late, may I ask?" Sirius asked with fake innocence. Williams shot him a dangerous glare.

"And why would you want to know?" Sirius looked up and placed his hand on his heart and masked his face with mock surprise.

"Sir, you being late has disrupted my learning!"

The whole class laughed. No one believed that Sirius cared about learning, and half of them doubted whether Sirius _did _learn.

"I hardly think you learn, Black." Williams sighed. James patted Sirius on the back.

"Pond's got you there, mate." James said as he patted Sirius on the back.

"Why does everyone call me Pond? Amy and I are married, so we should be the Williams!" Williams asked. Lily laughed.

"Professor, you are one of our favourite teachers, so please don't take this to heart, but Professor Pond wears the pants in the family," Lily said. The class laughed and Williams waved it off.

"Fine, fine, fine. Anyway, let's get back on track! Find a partner!" Williams called. The Gryffindors and Slytherins mingled around to form one group. Many pairs were formed. Sirius sauntered over to his usual partner, James, but was quite shocked to find James with a partner already next to him.

Lily was laughing with James as Sirius approached. A tiny bit jealousy flickered in him, but it was over ruled by hurt and abandonment. His best friend had chosen the love of his life over his own brother. Sure, Sirius knew how much being Lily's partner meant to James, but it still hurt.

"Jamesy boy?" Sirius whimpered. He felt his eyes grow wide and watery, his lips forming into a pout and a small puppy whimper leak out of him. James gave Sirius a half-hearted grin.

"Mate, I'm sorry, it's just-" Sirius held up his hand to stop James from talking. Sirius shook his head, his black curly hair flicking across his face.

"Save it, Prongs. I know when I'm not wanted," Sirius backed up slowly, his eyes still focused on James. James had the same expression as Sirius; sad, lonely, as if his other half was gone. Lily stared at the scene with confusion. She had no idea what was going on. She glanced to Remus who was next to her. Remus shook his head, his eyes on the floor.

"All the bloody time," she heard Remus mutter. Remus popped his head up. And walked to Sirius' still retreating form. Remus grabbed his forearm.

"Come on, Padfoot. You're with me," he said dully. Sirius scrunched his face, his free arm reaching out to James.

"I miss you!" Sirius cried. James sunk to the floor. He pounded on his heart. His eyes scrunched and he held out a hand longingly in Sirius and Remus' direction.

"I miss you too! I'll find you! I promise!" James cried back.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic!" Williams said as he flipped through a book.

The class sat in their pairs, spread across the class. Sirius was on the opposite side of the class as James. The two making eye contact and refusing to look away. The two seemed to be having their own conversation. Remus and Lily locked eyes. Lily sent him a question glance, to which he replied with a shrug along with rolling eyes. Remus' eyes scanned the room.

Dorcas was with Marlene; Mary was with Claire Brown; Peter was with Sarah and Snape was with Mulciber. Remus saw Snape starring daggers into James' head. Remus looked once again at Lily, who was trying to get James' attention.

"Okay class, today we will be revisiting the magic and frightening creatures that is, the Boggart!" The class groaned.

Williams looked pleased, and despite the protests, continued. "Today, in your pairs, you will face a Boggart that will combine your two fears together. You and your partner will have to help each other overcome this fear! Remember, Riddikulus!" Williams turned to his draws and opened it.

"Oh, and watch your back, it could be anywhere." An evil smirk played on his lips. Williams opened the draw. Wind gushed out of it, and then there was silence. Students were looking around, trying to see if there fear was anywhere.

Remus felt his palms begin to sweat. He knew what he would see; a full moon. He knew all too well of the hatred and fear that came with the symbol. Remus felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm here for you, mate. Promise," Sirius said with true sincerity. Remus nodded at the taller boy. A scream broke out. Everyone turned and found a Slytherin girl backing up against a wall, many little rats chasing after her. Another scream broke out, this time a male.

Clark McLaggen was holding a Slytherin girl on front of him as a large porcelain doll with button eyes slowly made its way to him. More screams broke out across the room. Snakes, spiders, clowns, even butterflies were everywhere. Remus looked at Sirius. Neither of the two had seen their worst fear yet.

"LILY!" James screamed. Sirius and Remus turned to see James. Lily was in his arms. James was hysterical. He was rocking a pale and lifeless Lily in his arms. Tears were escaping from his eyes.

"SIRIUS! REMUS!" James' pained cries filled the room. At that moment, everyone's fear had disappeared, and the Boggart had taken focus on James. Remus looked around the room. Where was Lily? She could help him. Remus turned to Sirius. The look on his face was worse than James'. Sirius looked like he was in his own world. Tears slid down Sirius' face. He slumped to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He whimpered. Remus looked around. Nothing was there, and then Remus released. This was both Sirius' and James' worse fear. Sirius, not being their to help James, being completely helpless. And for James, a dead Lily.

"Potter! You idiot! I'm alive!" Lily cried. James turned to the crowd. Lily was bright red and teary eyed. Her own fear was there. Lying on the ground was James, Marlene, Dorcas, Mary and a child, a baby boy.

James' expression softened. "Lily," he whispered. Lily stormed closer to James and fake Lily. She pulled out her wand.

"Ridikulus!" she screamed. The dead Lily turned into a balloon and floated to the ceiling. As the balloon floated to the ceiling, Williams stepped into view.

"Accio Boggart." He said clearly. The Boggart zoomed into a bag. Williams looked to the class.

"Well, that was quite depressing! Everyone, back to your seat with your partners then turn to page 394. Read the passage on werewolves. I expect silence, while I figure out some paper work."


	10. Chapter 10: Aurora Greengrass

**Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It really made my day!**

**And for those who loved the James/ Sirius bromance... there shall be more!**

**And for those who are in the USA and have experienced Sandy, my thoughts and prayers are with you...**

**And my Cat says hi!**

* * *

At the end of DADA, Sirius bolted out of his seat and ran to James, and James did the same. The two clashed together and hugged tightly.

"Never leave me again!" Sirius said. James hugged tighter and nodded his head.

"I love you, bro."

Remus and Lily stared at the two. Lily looked at them awkwardly, but Remus rolled his eyes as if it happened every day but it, weirdly enough, did happen every day. After every lesson they didn't share. It was annoying and tedious, and awfully time consuming. Most of the time, Remus didn't even stay to watch them bond, he would just walk off, waiting for them to catch up with them. But today was different. Not only with the Boggart mishap, but also the fact that Lily was present.

"Don't worry Lily, this always happens. Believe me; _always. _You get used to it, just walk away. That's the only thing you can do." Remus shrugged and indicated to Lily to walk with him to Ancient Runes. Lily's mind buzzed. She knew James and Sirius were odd, and she knew they were eccentric, and she sure as hell knew they were like brothers. But Lily had no idea that they were like _that. _She found it quite sweet, really. The fact that they were so close they would always hug and miss each other. But by the look on Remus' face, she could tell it got quite annoying after seven years.

"Moonsicles! Vines!" Sirius yells as he runs towards Remus and Lily. The two stop in front of their class. Lily sends Sirius a curious look.

"Vines?" she asks. Sirius nods his head vigorously.

"Yep! You know, Red Vines? Well your hair is red, so, you're officially Vines!" Lily rolled her eyes and nodded.

She waved good bye to the boys and entered into Ancient Runes with Professor Song. Remus followed behind her, and the two took their usual seat next to Jess, Dorcas and Cat, from Hufflepuff.

Remus leaned into Lily. "Remind me again why I sit here with you and a bunch of girls?" Lily laughed. She shrugged, but looked up at the sandy-blonde boy next to her.

"Because we are awesome," she said with a smile.

Remus laughed. "Of course, Lily. Why would I think otherwise?"

Before Lily could answer, Professor Song walked in. Song was different to most Professors. Not so different from the Ponds, but still quite different. Song had curly blonde hair and shining green eyes, much like Professor Pond's. Song usually wore comfortable yet stylish clothing that you could run in. She looked adventurous, and had a definite yearning for adventure. Many wondered why an ambitious adventurer like Professor Song would fall back on _teaching, _much less _Ancient Runes. _But Lily could understand why. Professor Song was an archaeologist, but not like Lily had ever seen. Lily looked up to the strong woman that was Song, even if she _was _ascunning, ambitious and secretive as a Slytherin.

"Now, class, open your books to page 11! Quick, quick, we don't have all day!" she sang. Song pranced to the front and sat on the desk. She smiled at the class, her ruby red lips in a huge and charming smile. Song's eyes analyzed the class. A smirk played on her lips as her eyes turned to the Slytherin area. She sauntered over to the group and stopped right in front of Mulciber.

"Do you smell that, Mulciber? It's the smell of a rather nasty pranks. Give it here," Song said with her hand out. The Slytherins looked at her with astonished eyes. But the rest of the class weren't surprised. Song was like that; spotting things that no one else could. It was remarkable.

Mulciber dug into his pocket and took out a Dungbomb. Song smirked and picked threw it in the air and caught it.

"Naughty, naughty, Mulciber. I don't appreciate smelling like dung. You can be the first to read out page 11," Song walked back to her desk and sat on it. Her eyes glittered with anticipation as she stared at a now uncomfortable Samuel Mulciber. He gulped and took a deep breath than read aloud.

"_An easy and famous rune is the Attraction Rune. Commonly mistaken for a love heart, this curved rune, if drawn correctly, will apply great attraction and desire on the person who is being drawn on and the person who has created the Rune. This Rune is harmless and will only last the span of 1 hour. If drawn incorrectly, the Rune will have no effect whatsoever_." Song held up a hand for Mulciber to stop.

"So, class, today you will be studying another Ancient Rune that persuades a person's emotions or thoughts. You will be working in pairs. And before you pair off with who ever, _I've _put a spell on a hat that will tell you your partner. There is no way to change, so don't even think about swapping," Song held out a hat. Each student went to the front and a name flew out of the hat. When Lily went to the front, the hat exploded with two names. Professor Song's eyebrows furrowed, she took one sheet off of Lily. Lily got a quick glance at the paper Song took and sighed a breath of relief as the name had said 'Severus Snape'. But another thought crossed Lily's mind. She could have been paired with Snape, so who has she to be paired with now? Was it a Slytherin? Could it be Mulciber? Lily's body tensed as she unfolded the paper.

'Caitlin Diggory.' Lily sighed in relief once again. She turned to Caitlin, otherwise known as Cat, and smiled.

"Come on, Cat, you're with me!" Cat smiled in anticipation, her blue-yellow eyes gleaming with happiness.

* * *

James stared at the book that lay in front of him. The dark black font had blended into the yellowed and frayed pages. James sighed. Sirius was not with James, for once. Instead, Madam Pince had sent Sirius off for the two boys causing a ruckus in their free period. James could feel the empty seat in which Sirius should be, burden on him.

James and Sirius were the closest of friends. From the day they met at Diagon Alley, teasing and pranking unsuspecting passer-byes, to the day Sirius had tried effortlessly to help James with his Lily obsession. James and Sirius had been through thick and thin together. Whenever one had an idea, the other would be beside him with the utmost support. They were best friends; brothers. And now that Sirius was living with James, the idea of them being brothers was stronger than ever.

James had always felt a bit bad for Remus, though. With the connection that he and Sirius shared being so strong, Remus was usually second best, and always under Sirius in James' eyes. It was a sad truth, but truth nonetheless. Remus didn't mind though. He had friends, and bloody good friends at that. James considered himself lucky to be able to have met Remus, and even luckier when Remus had become their friend and the rock of the group. Remus was there to not only be the brains and a good friend, but to keep the boys from _too _much trouble. And despite Remus' usual protests towards the pranks James and Sirius came up with, James knew that Remus had taken a liking to pranking.

James mind wondered to Peter. Pathetic Peter Pettigrew as the Slytherins called him in first year. It was a horrid name, and name that James found annoying. It was also the name that started their friendship.

In second year, James had had enough of that name. Even though Peter and James were friends because of their room arrangements, they were never _really _friends; but during that Transfiguration lesson when McGonagall took a quick step out because Peter had turned a student into a desk, James lost it. The Slytherins had called Peter 'Pathetic Peter Pettigrew' again. James stood up and looked Mulciber in the eye before giving him a rat's tail. From that day, James had kept an eye out for Pete, but he felt in that moment, James couldn't protect Peter. Not from the real world; a world full of backstabbing girls, unfair bullying and dark wizards. James knew Peter had to learn this himself, but he missed his rat-like friend.

To many other's disbelief, Peter was believed to be a special part of the Marauders. While Moony was smart, Padfoot was cunning and Prongs was the leader, Wormtail was the softy. He was the one to consider the feelings of others, to mediate whatever spats the boys had. Without Wormtail, The Marauders' pranks would reach no limit, even though they had Remus, and their spats would be fights. Wormtail was their peace-maker of their group. And James wanted the peace-maker back.

James sighed and turned the page of the book. He didn't even know what book it was, or what it was even about. He just needed to think. He just needed to be alone. James heard a seat near him being pulled out, and a body taking place in the empty seat. James lifted his head and saw an unfamiliar face. The girl beside him had long, wavy white hair that reached her hips. Her grey eyes shone and glistened as if she were on another planet. The girl in total looked to be magical and enchanting. James looked the girl up and down to find that she was in Ravenclaw.

"Hello, Mister Potter," the girl said. Her voice was like a wisp of wind. Calming and soft.

"Um, hello," James replied. The girl held out her hand for him to shake.

"Aurora. My name is Aurora. Soon to be Aurora Lovegood," the girl smiled. She looked genuinely overjoyed. James looked at Aurora's hand, and on one of her long and delicate fingers was a silver banded ring with a diamond enclosed with four thin silver bars.

James took the girls hand. "Congratulations, Aurora!" Aurora smile widened.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Xeno proposed yesterday. You're the first person I have told," Aurora said as she opened a book. James' eyebrows furrowed.

"Really? Shouldn't you have told your parents first? Even your friends?" he asked. Aurora shook her head as she continued reading.

"No. Both my parents are dead. And I have no friends beside Xeno. The girls believe me to be quite odd. And the boys wish not to befriend me, either. Ravenclaws are not all too excepting when one contains knowledge they know not of." Aurora finished with a soft smile. James smiled back.

"Well, would you like to be my friend?" he asked. Aurora nodded, her white hair dancing in the air as she did so. "But, please Aurora, call me James."

"Only if you call me Rora."

"Deal."

* * *

Aurora Greengrass was always a strange child. Being born a pureblood, she had the grace and elegance of any respected pureblood girl, but Rora was still different. Her mind was open to things no one could understand. She saw things as they really were. Many called her crazy, but those with an understanding nature and a mind open to new things could tell she had The Second Sight and a Sixth Sense. Rora was also the reasoning behind Xenophilius Lovegood's madness.

She filled his head with stories and magic beyond wizard's knowledge, and he had believed her. The two bonded over their discussions of Nargles and such, becoming closer and closer with each passing breath. And before the two knew it, they were engaged. Rora had no one to tell the good news to. Her parents were dead, having been shunted from the Greengrass and Gamp family for their open disdain for Voldemort.

Rora also didn't have any friends to tell of the news. The girls found her odd and weird, the boys the same. She had no one. But Rora saw Jams Potter sitting by himself in their free period. She didn't know what overcame her, possibly the Nargles, but she had decided to sit next to him and tell her of her engagement. The decision had been the right one; the events leading in Rora making her first friend since first year.

Rora walked through the corridor by herself. Xeno would not be keeping her company for rest of the week, since he was off at the Daily Prophet on a week internship. Rora felt a gaping hole in her heart. When she entered the Great Hall for lunch, she sat at the Ravenclaw table, gaining no looks from her peers, no glances of acknowledgment; just the silence that she had grown accustomed to after seven years.

"Rora! What are you doing over there! C'mon," a voice belonging to James Potter called. Rora looked up and saw the raven haired boy waving her over. Rora felt the corners of her mouth lift. She gathered her belongs and raced over to the Gryffindor table.

When she sat down, she was welcomed by many faces she had seen many times.

"Hello, Aurora," a girl Rora knew as Jess said. Rora smiled to the group and said hello.

"So, Rora, when's the wedding?" James asked. Rora looked down at her plate then back at him.

"I was thinking a week after graduation. Or maybe a bit after. Halloween always appealed to me," she said. Rora looked at the group to see their reactions. The red haired girl sitting next to James, Lily, looked perplexed.

"Wedding? Did Xeno propose?" she asked. Rora nodded eagerly.

"Yes, but it's a shame that no one in our family will attend," Rora frowned. The table was silent for only a few seconds.

"Well, we'll be there. If that's okay with you," Sirius said.

"Yeah, I would like that."

* * *

**How did everyone like it? I am currently writing Lily and James' date, so if you guys want anything to happen then please review or PM me and I'll put it in!**

**Unless you get in too late...**

* * *

**So, please review and i hope you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11: Hogsmede Date Part 1

**I'M BAAACK! Sorry for being gone for awhile... I had a it(A HUGE) brick wall of writers block. I was actually thinking of giving up Stag and Doe but then a recievd a review... An amazing, beautiful, life-saving review... **

**So a big thanks to Oncoming Eternal Storm Wolf**

**You got me out of my funk and now I'm writing towards getting the TARDIS to Hogwarts.**

**I have a lot of announceents, so please read! **

**1. I am writing a Doctor Who/ Harry Potter crossover called Love Dotor, so please chck that out **

**2. Big thanks to my beta 24Tributes-2Survivers for everything! Keep an eye out for her since she is writing a jily fic aswell!**

**and lastly**

**3. I HAVE FINISHED SCHOOL FOR THE YEAR! WOOHOO! (I live in Australia...) so that will hopefully mean faster updates and more creative juices flowing!**

**Now for the chapter you have all been waiting for...**

* * *

A week had passed since their meeting with Rora. It was an eventful week to say the least; Dumbledore had fixed the 'room' problem, and now Lily was back in her dormitory with the girls. Mary, Marlene, Dorcas and Lily sat in the room preparing Lily for her Hogsmeade date with James. Lily was buzzing; she didn't know whether to be excited or nervous, but she was definitely both.

"Lily, you should wear the jeans I gave you last year!" Marlene squealed. Lily's entire wardrobe was lying in a pile on her bed. She had no clue what to wear. Dorcas dived into the pile and came out with a stripped red and blue dress that came down to her knees. The sleeves stopped just passed her shoulders. Lily had to admit, it was a dress she had only seen once before, and it wasn't on her.

"Petunia," Lily whispered.

Lily remembered Petunia, her mother and herself shopping over the summer. The three women passed a shop that had the dress. Lily had gawked at the dress, she desperately wanted it. She didn't tell her mother she wanted the dress, because Lily felt a need to pay for it herself. Petunia had found her one day going through all her savings to be able to pay for the dress. Lily hadn't had enough money to pay for it. The next day, Petunia came home with the dress. She thought Lily didn't see the dress, but she did, and Lily felt betrayed at the fact Petunia bought the dress.

"I'll wear that!"

* * *

James paced around the Gryffindor Common room. Sirius was laughing his arse off, while Remus was trying to comfort him. He twiddled his fingers as he hyperventilated. He never ever in his whole life expected to be in this position; to be within minutes of a date with Lily Evans. He had planned the whole thing out, to the very last detail. They would go to the Three Broomsticks, then to Flourish and Blots. After that, the two would take a stroll down Hogsmeade and she would hopefully allow him to take a peek into Zonko's. Boy, he hoped she'd let him.

"Prongs, you'll be fine, mate. I mean, Lily knows how much of an idiot you are, so there's no disappointment line!" Remus said encouragingly. James stopped his pacing to glare at Remus.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Have you seen Sirius at all?" No one had seen Sirius for the day, in fact. He had gotten up exceptionally early and left to Merlin-knows-where.

"Sorry, Prongs, I've got no clue." Remus shrugged. James nodded his head while he chewed at his bottom lip. He swiveled around and groaned. His best mate was nowhere to be seen in his time of need. But he had Remus. Great.

"Y'know, has anyone tell you that you can't function without Sirius?" Remus asked. James laughed.

"Yeah. You - all the time!" The two laughed but where soon stopped as a cough filled James' ear. He turned around and saw the stunning figure of Lily Evans.

"Lily," he breathed. Lily smiled and waved her hand.

"I know, I know. Better than Aphrodite herself, right?" she asked. James agape mouth did not move. He could only bob his head up and down. Lily's musical laugh escaped from her lips and she rushed next to James. She took hold of his arm and dragged him out of the Common Room. James glanced back at Remus who gave him two thumbs up.

Jess walked next to him and leaned into his ear.

"Five galleons says he screws it up," she whispered. Remus looked down at her.

"Twenty says Sirius screws it up."

* * *

Remus whistled down the empty halls of Hogwarts. No one was roaming the corridors, many too busy with homework or Hogsmeade. He was looking forward to peace and quiet in the library. No Sirius and no James to be noisy or distract him. He could finally finish reading _To Kill A Mockingbird. _Remus was stopped as he heard a noise from behind him. He turned around but was only welcomed by the silence the empty corridor brought. Remus felt uneasy. He closed his eyes, and in a flash, hands clasped around his mouth and eyes. A blindfold was placed in front of his eyes and duck tape over his mouth. He struggled, but the force acting against him was too much.

His inner-wolf sensed danger but there was nothing his human-form could do. Remus was pushed along the halls. What Remus could hear, his abductors were dragging him to outside Hogwarts. He felt his feet stumbling against the pavement and could hear young children giggling. How stupid could they be!? Couldn't they see him being kidnapped!? Where the hell was McGonagall? She would kick his kidnappers' arses if she caught sight of this!

Finally, Remus was pushed into a carriage. His abductors ripped off the blindfold and the duck tape. He opened his eyes and saw his annoying friend and the Headmaster.

"SIRIUS! PROFESSOR! WHAT THE _HELL_!" he screamed. Sirius grinned ear-to-ear.

"Calm down, mate," he laughed. Remus felt the tips of his ears redden.

"Calm down!? Calm down, you say? I thought I was being abducted by Death Eaters!" Remus sent killing looks to Sirius and turned his gaze to Dumbledore.

"Sir, what the hell was that! You are supposed to be a mature adult, yet hear you are kidnapping defenseless werewolves! All I wanted was a quiet day! Just _one _day to spend by myself in the library! But no, YOU Sirius Orion Black have to ruin it! Whatever t is-," Remus' rant was stopped by a small cry of a child. Only then did Remus realize it was not just the three men in the carriage. A small girl no older than four was sitting on Sirius' lap. Her long hair went from pink to purple to a deep shade of blue.

"Don't tell me you lot kidnapped a child as well as me," Remus groaned. He recognized the girl on Sirius' lap She was his cousin, Nymphadora Tonks. The small girl looked into Remus' eyes and erupted into a fit of giggles. Her arms stretched out to him and she demanded to be with him.

"Remy! Remy!" she giggled. Remus sighed and took the child. He sat her on his lap and let the girl jump and play with his hair.

"Aw, look! Dora likes you!" Sirius gushed. Remus' face remained un-amused. His face was blank and he stared into Sirius' eyes like he was looking into his soul.

"Sirius, Professor, did you kidnap Dora?" he asked with no sign of emotion. A silence drifted before Dumbledore spoke.

"Well, we didn't _kidnap _her, per se. More like, _borrowed _her without the knowledge of her parents!" Dumbledore let an easy smile onto his lips. Remus face palmed. He groaned again. Dora took Remus' hand and played with his fingers.

"You. Idiots."

Sirius shrugged. "Say what you want, but we have come up with a fool proof plan to get Lily to fall deeper in love with Jimmy Boy!" He sent an eager smile to Dumbledore before continuing. "So, we all know how much Dora loves Jimmy! So, we send her out, wondering by herself. Jimmy'll find her and Evans will see how perfect James is and be all like; 'Oh, James, I love you, let's get married!' And then they will. And they will show their gratitude to me by naming their first born son Sirius Harry Potter!" Sirius cheered.

Remus looked at the pureblood with a look of complete disdain. He couldn't believe his best friend and Headmaster were devising such a silly, stupid plan.

"You do realize you'll probably stuff up their date. And the chances of them calling their kid Sirius is about 1 in a 1000." Remus tore his hand away from Dora and looked at Dumbledore.

"Sir, do I have to be here?" Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "Mr. Lupin, I'm afraid if you do not participate in this you will loose Gryffindor 20 points as well as receive a weeks worth of detention with Professor Pond, and we all know she comes up with the worst detentions."

Remus sighed before tiredly nodding his head. "What do I have to do?"

* * *

The three men and one small child wondered around Hogsmeade, making sure to remain undercover. Dora still had a tight hold on Remus' hand and refused to go with anyone else but the werewolf. Dora wanted to stop at every store to look at the displays. Sirius refused to stopped, the mission was the only thing on his mind. Though, the four only stopped when they passed an ice-cream bar and Dora's cry for ice-cream became unbearable. At that very moment, Dora was happily sitting on Remus' lap, licking her ice-cream with full content.

"Yes, this is _such _a fool proof plan!" Remus exclaimed as the bits of Dora's ice-cream fell in his faded jeans. Sirius pouted and huffed.

"In my head, things were going a lot smoothly," Giggles soon erupted in the air and Sirius and Remus turned to Dora. She had finished her ice-cream and now reaching out for Dumbledore's. Dumbledore pouted and shifted his ice-cream away from the child.

"No, no, no! I gave you my other ice-cream." Dumbledore chimed. Dora's eye watered and her lips began to quiver. Dora hung onto Dumbledore's robes and sobbed out her please. Dumbledore looked like he was going to give in, but Remus stood and picked up the four-year-old child.

"I'll buy her some more ice-cream," he sighed. Dora cheered and clung to his neck. The two waddled inside.

"Uncle Sirius is silly. He wants me to help Jimmy with Lily," she smiled. Remus shook his head. _Jimmy, _he thought, _James'll kill Sirius for teaching Dora to call him Jimmy._

"So you're going to help Uncle Sirius?" Dora nodded her head vigorously. "Mhmm, and then Uncle Sirius will buy me ice-cream forever!" Dora giggled again. Remus bought the girl chocolate-chip ice-cream. She started licking it and her big eyes lit up and she smiled innocently.

"I love you, Remy!"

"I love you, too, Dora."

"You wanna marry me?" she asked. Remus gave her a sad smile. How he wished he could marry anyone, but with his condition, he would never to be able to. But he couldn't tell the small child that.

"Sure, Dora." Dora's face brightened and she threw her hands in the air.

"Yay!" She clung to his neck again. They sat down next to the two men.

"Now, for the plan!" Sirius smiled.

* * *

**Was that long or short? I hope it was long for you guys... it took me ages to write!**

**Well... TONKS! Yay! I loooove Tonks, so she's in it! and i also wanted to show a nicer more caring side of Petunia and yeah...**

**Next chapter will be how Sirius screws up- I mean James and Lily's date!**

**xoxox Me**

**Please Review... It means the world to e :)**


End file.
